The Once and Future Team
by QueenYoda
Summary: An alternate ending to the "Hollow Queen" leaves a survived Daegal as a ward of the crown of Pendragon, a sudden Prince of Camelot. These are oneshots of his life after being chosen, from the carnage of Camlann to the Glorious coming of the Golden Age, along the way finding a home, a family and his purpose as the bridge between two brothers and two realities- magic and the sword.
1. Chapter 1

To see the Earth as it truly is, small and blue in that eternal silence where it floats, is to see riders on the Earth together, brothers on that bright loveliness in the eternal cold-brothers who know now they are truly brothers"

-Archibald Macleish.

* * *

******_Prince Daegal_**

"We did it," Merlin's breath of relief was somehow compiled into words-words that he had said so many times before that it was truly a miracle that he could even find victory in them anymore. But he could always find victory in the _situation_ because yes, Arthur was alive.

He was alive, alive, alive! Merlin hadn't been too late, had not failed. He felt a smile tugging at the edges of his lips, and he swiveled around to see Daegal right behind him. The younger boy was openmouthed, his dirty brown hair disheveled and his impish face contorted into shock. He stared at Merlin with icy blue eyes, wide.

"You mean," the other one croaked. "You mean _you_ did it," he corrected. Merlin grinned and put a hand on his shoulder. "Not without you I couldn't have," he said, honestly. "But you…Your magic," Merlin's hand slid up to gently squeeze the back of Deagal's neck, not only because he needed to shush the boy before anyone heard, but because he was dead serious and would hear nothing against it.

"Look at who you saved," he commanded, pulling Daegal forward to look down upon Arthur, the man Merlin had come to love as a brother with bright blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. He was examining the dead king right then, his face a mask of regret and sorrow.

He hated it when people died. Arthur put a high cost on human life, it was by no means expendable to him, warrior or not. Merlin felt his chest swell with pride as Daegal eyes widened when he saw Arthur, king Arthur.

"I…" his voice wavered. "I did something good?" He wondered, softly, as if he couldn't believe it. "Of course you did," Merlin replied. Daegal turned around, and there was a sparkle of hope and joy in his eyes. Merlin returned the look, feeling affection and respect for this youngster grow in his own heart. "You're a hero," he informed Daegal.

"Not only have you saved Arthur's life-and thus all of Camelot today-but mine as well," he nodded. "I will forever be grateful to you, Daegal," he stated as seriously as he ever did when someone else saved him for once. He never got any thanks, so he made sure to make his as fiercely thankful as he could.

Daegal blushed, the reddish freckles in his face blazing out at Merlin, who shook his head in amusement. So modest, this child. Suddenly, the stomping of heavy Knights barreling up the stairs alerted him to a new problem. What was he going to tell Leon when he asked why Merlin was up there?

_I guess I'll just have to tell…An abbreviated sort of truth,_ Merlin supposed, glancing at Daegal. The younger boy was going to love this. Daegal, at hearing the Knights, had jumped behind Merlin, eyes wide. Merlin patted him on the shoulder. "It is only the Knights," he assured him just as said Knights appeared in the doorway, swords drawn and faces grave,

"Merlin!" Percival cried upon noticing him. "Merlin?" Gwaine echoed, pushing his way up front. Merlin waved at the dead assassin at his feet. "I believe you're looking for him," he said in response to their befuddled looks. The others turned to stare at the assassin leaning against the wall.

"He killed the king?" Mordred asked, leaning in to press fingers to the dead man's neck, just in case. He handed Leon the man's crossbow, prying it from cold, stiff fingers. "He was aiming for Arthur," Merlin began to explain when a new person entered the fray.

"Leon? Did you find…?" Arthur's question was cut off as he stormed into the gaggle of his closest Knights, eyes afire with fury. He stopped dead upon seeing his absent manservant. Daegal's grip on his arm tightened painfully as the younger boy ducked behind Merlin fearfully. "Merlin?" Arthur asked, confusedly. "What are you…Where've _you _been?" He demanded then.

"We found the assassin sire," Percival piped in, sparing Merlin the struggle of coming up with a reasonable excuse for that, too. He could hardly say he had been attacked by Morgana, because that would raise all sorts of odd questions that he did not need to answer at that moment.

Arthur, his fury momentarily distracted, though he gave Merlin look that said that they were not done, knelt next to the man that Percival pointed out, also pressing fingers to the pulse in his neck. He closed the man's eyes respectfully, moth set into a grim line. "Who was he? How did he die?" he fired off.

Leon cleared his throat. "We don't actually know, Sire," he turned to Merlin. "Do you? You were here first," he asked. "And are you hurt, Merlin?" Gwaine added, his brow furrowed as he caught sight of Merlin's stiff leg. Merlin ignored that question. He didn't have a story for that either yet.

"He was an agent sent by Morgana and let into the castle by the traitor we suspect is roaming about, sire," he explained, skipping over the part about him knowing exactly who the traitor was. "He came up here to kill you, not the Sarrum. The only reason that the arrow missed you was because Daegal here," he snatched the younger boy by the arm, dragging him from behind him firmly. Daegal squeaked when he was revealed infront of the King and his Knights.

"Came to me and warned me about Morgana's plans. She had offered to pay him to bring me to her, so she could ask_ me_ how to get into the castle, but instead he lured her on a different trail and came to warn me. I came up here to stop the assassin, and Daegal managed to hit him with that," he pointed to the stick he had used to strike the attacker with.

"Which was enough to bring his aim out of balance," Merlin was rather impressed with his story. Arthur turned his eyes to Daegal, who Merlin knew was staring at him with astonishment and awe. "Is that right?" Arthur muttered thoughtfully, studying Daegal, who shuffled in place and stared down at his feet, blushing beneath the admiring gaze of the king.

_"__And_," Merlin added, not done yet. "He saved me too, Arthur. I met him in the woods, you see, he was afraid someone might hear if we stayed in Camelot, and Morgana caught up with us. She did some weird…_Thing_ with her magic," he waved his hand, pretending to not know anything about what he was talking about. After five years of doing this, he was pretty good at it. "Morgana attacked you?" Leon gasped. "Is that what's wrong with your leg, mate?" Gwaine piped in worriedly. "Are you alright?" Arthur wondered.

"Thanks to _Daegal,_" Merlin placed both a hands on his wiry shoulders, keeping him in place. "I'm fine," he assured them. Daegal shrugged. Eyes on the ground. "I only got the herbs you told me to get," he mumbled. "He saved my life," Merlin summed up, ignoring that statement.

"Well," Arthur decided, giving Merlin a concerned glance. Merlin nodded at him to let him know he really was alright, even though his leg was sending jolts of agony up his body. "Come here then," casting Merlin a panicked look, to which Merlin grinned at and pushed Daegal mercilessly forward, the younger boy obeyed.

He stopped before Arthur, eyes on the ground. Arthur lowered his voice, eyes gentle. "Where are your parents, Daegal?" he asked. "I don't have any, milord. They're dead," Daegal admitted, and his voice was strained as he stuttered. "Well then, it seems there is only one person I need to thank," Arthur leaned down, and gently took Daegal's chin in his hands, tilting his face up to look him in the eyes.

"Not only for my life, and the safety of this kingdom, but for the life of my useless manservant too. I owe you much, Daegal. Anything you want-_anything_ at all-you just name it," he said. Daegals' eyes grew wide, and he stare at Arthur with the same awe as Merlin sometimes felt at the sight of his forever king before he glanced around, a bit nervously, and caught Merlin's eye.

"In truth, sire," he gulped. "I only want to stay with Merlin," he confessed, eyes begging Merlin for permission. "Merlin?" Arthur repeated, surprised. _"Merlin?"_ Gwaine, Percival and Leon echoed in the background. "Me?" Merlin added, just as surprised as the others. Daegal nodded, and a small smile grew on his face.

"Yes. If-if you don't mind, Merlin," he stammered. Merlin shook his head, mind spinning. "You saved my life and the life of my king Daegal, of course I don't _mind_, but…Don't you want, I don't know? Endless riches? A monument? A royal horse? A _castle_?" he wondered. Daegal gave him a 'who cares about those things?' look and shook his head, turning back to Arthur.

"I just want Merlin," he stated plainly. Merlin was oddly touched by the child-like simplicity of his statement. No one had ever really wanted just…_Him,_ before. Arthur gave Merlin a look full of confusion and question, rubbing the back of his head uneasily, but Merlin shrugged. "Honestly, I can't think of why anyone would want me either. I'm _aware_ I'm annoying," he admitted to Arthur's unspoken question.

"Can I stay?" Daegal interrupted, pleadingly. "I have an idea," One of the older Knights piped in. Arthur turned to him, the fact that someone actually wanting and liking Merlin around obviously baffling him speechless.

"Why not make him a ward of the crown, my king?" Sir Tristan asked. "Since he has no parents and you and the Queen have yet no heirs… He has already demonstrated a good heart," here Daegal's eyes glistened with moisture. Merlin stared the Knight, finding a sudden love for the older man. This was just what Daegal deserved!

"And a loyalty to Camelot and the greater good that is astonishing. I think it would be a great idea to make him apart of your royal revenue," he suggested. Arthur's brow furrowed.

"Only the children of nobles or Knights can be..." he began haltingly, as if he were rehearsing the words from a rather difficult and onerous book. Merlin interrupted after he had made a scene of rolling his eyes.

"You married a serving maid! You created a Round Table! You gave power to _Gwaine_!" he said with exasperation. Arthur sent him a nasty glance, but Merlin saw that he had gotten his point across.

"We could train him to be a Knight," Gwaine suggested after Merlin's outburst, grinning roguishly. Merlin blessed Gwaine. "He'll be a part of the Round Table brotherhood!" Percival continued in a quiet cheer.

The other Knights nodded and muttered in agreement, studying Daegal thoughtfully, even Leon looked pleased by the idea of Arthur having someone so loyal close to him. Arthur looked to Merlin for guidance.

Merlin nodded enthusiastically. "He is a good kid, Arthur," he promised. "He'll learn well under you," he agreed wholeheartedly. Daegal was staring around in bewilderment, obviously too shocked to understand.

Arthur looked at Daegal contemplatively for a moment, seeming to weigh something in his head, perhaps thinking about the last ward a Pendragon had possessed, before he found whatever it was he had been looking for in Daegal, and nodded. "Very well," he decided. "Daegal, is this what _you _want? Would you like to become my ward?" He asked.

"W-what's a ward?" Daegal asked, voice wavering. He looked around, confused and overwhelmed. "You'd be a prince," Merlin explained mercifully. "A prince of Camelot," he said. Daegal looked ready to faint, or run, or perhaps both not exactly in a corresponding order.

Finally, when he had gone so pale Merlin was beginning to worry, Daegal looked up, and his innocent eyes were trained on him. "Will I get to see you?" he asked. Merlin almost threw up his hands in vexation. Here Arthur was offering the boy prince hood and he was still worried about Merlin?

He was touched. And he let it show on his face. He grinned. "I'm with Arthur every day," Arthur grumbled agreement. "You'll see me around all the time," he assured him. "You'll help me?" Merlin saw a plea for assistance, for compassion from a young boy who had just had the world placed upon his shoulders.

Merlin knew the feeling. He smiled sloppily. "Are you kidding? Who do you think trained these block heads to be Knights?" he asked, perking his head towards Gwaine, Percival and Leon. "And _I'm _the one who made Prince prat into King Dollophead. You'll be the best ward in the history of Camelot," he promised.

Daegal laughed softly as Arthur punched Merlin in the shoulder gently and Gwaine ruffled his hair. "He's right, ya know. None of us would be here without Merlin," Percival pointed out, smiling. "So, what do you say? Wanna be the newest addition?" Gwaine wondered. Daegal's answering smile was so large it split his face in two. "I'd love too," he confessed, to the excited cheering of the Knights. Arthur smiled, a bit shyly, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Daegal," he whispered. "I like the tune of that." So did Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Big room:_**

"This….This is _mine_?" Daegal gasped, spinning around on his heels, staring at the ornate ceilings, the tidy floors, the huge bed with Camelot's colors on it and… _Everything_. The heavy curtains, the oak tables and desks, the giant table in his room for when he wanted to dine alone. Daegal, who had lived off the scraps of small fishing villages and the forest for so long, alone, was astonished by the finery that he was suddenly being shown. How could he have ever imagined this?

_Its all because of Merlin._

Daegal did not know why Merlin had told King Arthur that story about him. True, he had to hide his secret identity and the fact that he had magic, but Merlin could have taken credit for saving the King's life because, what had Daegal done to deserve this? He had only betrayed Merlin when he had trusted him. He had only almost gotten him killed. Whenever Daegal thought of how close Merlin had come to death, his heart stuttered and a knot of guilt tightened in his stomach. And then for Merlin to forgive him and do all this?

Daegal's breath, already stolen too many times in the past few days since he had been at the castle, looked to his guardian. King Arthur was standing in the doorway, watching him. "It is," the King answered, looking every bit majestic in his flowing red cloak and chainmail. Daegal wondered if he'd ever look hat majestic and decided that no one could possibly hope to be exactly like Arthur Pendragon.

"Do you like it?" And he was asking Daegal if he _liked_ it?

"I-it's…Amazing!" Daegal stammered, swiveling around to stare at Arthur, didn't he think so? The King nodded, and if Daegal felt awkward around his new guardian, then Arthur seemed twice as awkward around him. He gave a curt nod. "Good. Merlin picked it out. He thought you'd like to be able to see the forest every day," he explained, pointing to the wide windows. At hearing the word 'forest,' Daegal ran over to the windows and quickly snatched the curtains open.

At once, the setting sun's light filled the room, and Daegal gawked at all of Camelot below him, shining and golden and so beautiful, a shimmering maze of people laughing ad living. And beyond, the forest, a great protector and stronghold against any enemy.

At once, Daegal knew that he was where he belonged. He heeded the example of the forest, which grew strong and neat around Camelot. If nature deemed these people good, then Daegal would be honored to be their Prince.

Prince. _Him._

"Wow!" Daegal gasped. "This is so cool," he breathed. As if his words had summoned the man, a new presence arrived, cheerfully wandering in with several blankets thrown over his shoulders.

"Hey! Well, how do you like it then?" Merlin inquired cheerily as he set the blankets down on Daegal's bed. "It's amazing," Daegal repeated, grinning. He had seen merlin much over the past few days, but not as much as he would have liked. "How's your leg?" he asked.

"Didn't Gaius tell you to stay in bed?" Arthur then added sternly, narrowing his eyes at Merlin as if he suspected him of trouble. Merlin waved his hand dismissively. "He said light work, Arthur. I only went up a few flights of stairs. Daegal won't even need to train with your knights, run up those stairs every day and he'll be fitter than you!" he joked.

Daegal's mouth dropped at the tenacity of this man, who dared to tease the King. Daegal looked at Arthur anxiously, almost prepared to her the words 'off with his head!' erupt from his majestic form, but Arthur only smiled.

"It will be good for you too, _Mer_lin. You might actually grow some muscle on those bones. Then, you can carry more of my armor," he stated, in the same teasing tone. Daegal watched them, entranced.

"Gaius said light work," Merlin tsked his King, with a half shrug. "Not forever," Arthur replied. "Well, if you work me to death now then it_ will_ be forever, now won't it? By the way Daegal, I'm taking you to meet Gaius this evening, if it is alright with Arthur of course," he said. Arthur nodded. "I might come visit Gaius myself. We can take turns complaining about you," he stated, and Daegal was twice surprised that this man should come visit commoners.

Merlin nodded as if Arthur had said something else. "He'll be happy to see you. He says you haven't been visiting as much as you used too. You know he enjoys your company, sire," he scolded good-naturedly. Then, ruffling Daegal's hair, he headed out with a statement sounding mysteriously like "and don't be a stiff prat!" over his shoulder as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Daegal followed Gwaine to Gaius's chambers uncomfortably, feeling oddly out of place in his expensive clothes. His own princely outfits ranged depending on what he was doing or going. Arthur, with the compassionate help of Gwen, had explained each outfit in turn. Daegal personally did not know why they needed a separate outfit for _every _occasion when most other people wore one outfit for _all_ occasions, perhaps interchanging shoes if anything, but that was what royalty did, he supposed.

Daegal was starting to wonder if he could be a good royal.

The Knight ahead of him, though, was a good friend of Merlin's, and his increasingly entertaining chatter was starting to calm Daegal's nerves as he picked at his ridiculous outfit. "So, the guy with the brown hair?" Daegal asked.

"Leon," Gwaine replied flippantly, with a grin down in his direction. "And the quiet, big man?"

"Percival." Daegal nodded, hoping to have everyone's names down by the next day.

"And the dark-eyed fellow?"

"Mordred," Daegal nodded. "Okay. I can handle that. And I'm meeting…Gaius?" He asked. Gwaine nodded; his handsome feature as amused and flippant as Merlin had always said they were. "Yep. Don't worry, he's a nice man. Just don't ever get hurt because once he unleashes that old tongue of his on you!" Gwaine whistled. "Man, you're gonna wish you have never been born with blood!" He laughed uproariously then, as they came upon the door.

Daegal stared at it with a mix of apprehension and shyness. Being the Kings ward may have sounded fun before, when merlin had explained it, but after a talk with Arthur Daegal had understood just how much responsibility was being laid on his shoulders. This was just one, tiny step towards what he was going to have to do.

And he was not sure if he was ready for any of it.

Gwaine seemed to see the fear on his face, for suddenly he clapped Daegal on the back. Daegal looked up into laughing, kind eyes. "Hey," he said softly. "Don't worry about it, alright? I remember first coming to Camelot as a Knight, too. It sounded fun-all adventures, damsels in distress, and having the time of my life…Hell, I wish it were!" The Knight chuckled, not a bit ruefully in Daegal's mind.

"But it_ is_ a lot of responsibility. A lot of duty and sacrifice. Took me awhile, but I got the hang of it," he squeezed Daegal's shoulder. "And you will too," he assured him. Daegal felt some of the tension in his shoulders melt and he sighed with relief.

"Thanks Gwaine," he breathed, suddenly glad that he had this man and would be able to call him brother soon enough. "Don't mention it, kid," Gwaine replied, with a huge grin. Then, without giving Daegal another moment to think about it, he rapped his knuckles against the door loudly.

It opened, and Daegal saw a portly old man with hair as white as snow, and blue eyes that were kindly and spirited. When he saw them, his expression twisted into fond exasperation. "Gwaine, what did you do this time?" He demanded. Gwaine put his hands up defensively.

"Nothing, Gaius, really! I haven't even been to the tavern today!" He cried, eyes wide and face the look of a pure, innocent angel. "_Yet_," Gaius stated, and his brow went so high it was scary. Daegal stared. "Exactly," Gwaine agreed, shoving Daegal forward. "This is…" he began.

"Daegal!" Merlin cried from inside, suddenly appearing over Gaius's shoulder. He smiled. "There you are! I thought Arthur was coming with you?" he asked. Daegal racked his head for the excuse Arthur had given.  
"He can't," Gwaine piped up from behind him. "You know our Princess, Merlin. He said he had 'important work' to do, but _I_ think," here Gwaine's brows rose comically. "That he and his Queen Gwen are getting _it on_," he drawled. Daegal blushed. Gaius and Merlin exchanged an unreadable look.

"Well, whatever he's doing is none of our business," Gaius decided firmly after a tense moment between him and Merlin. He turned his eyes to Daegal, and his look was indeed very kind. "So this is the young man who saved the life of my apprentice," he stated, not without gratitude.

"Daegal," Merlin introduced. Daegal nodded. "Hello," he peeped. "He's a shy one!" Gwaine explained. "Oh be nice Gwaine. And are you coming in too? I warn you: we have no beer," Merlin said teasingly, his grin widening.

Gwaine snorted. "No beer? Why, how do you fellows live? No, my friend, I'm off to a _real _place of healing and compassion," he informed them with a salute. Merlin laughed and gently steered Daegal into the room with a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, thanks for dropping Daegal off then. And make sure you can pay for it this time, Gwaine? Please?" He inquired. Gwaine shrugged, as if to say '_if it is destined!'_ and with a final nod at Gaius, ambled off to wherever it was Gwaine's went. Gaius closed the door and Daegal turned, taking in the homey and comfortable room where Merlin lived. It smelled of herbs and books.

He liked it. It was so much simpler than his own room in the castle, or the rets of the castle for that matter. "I like it here," Daegal proclaimed, turning to see Gaius staring at him intensely. All over again, he found himself suddenly shy.

Gaius did not wait for him to speak. "You know about Merlin's magic?" he demanded without preamble. "Oh, Gaius," Merlin sighed, heading over to a small desk where several books were laid out, detailing herbal combinations and remedies. He started to close the books and put them away, leaving Daegal defenseless under Gaius's protective glare.

He nodded. "I do, sir," he mumbled. "And you know that you must never tell anyone?" Gaius asked, leaning against the door as if he did not intend to let Daegal out if he did not. "You know what's at stake?" he asked.

Daegal nodded, and gulped. "My mother was druid, sir. She was killed in the Purge. I know what could happen," the very thought of it happening to Merlin sent shivers of horror down his spine. "I won't tell a soul," he promised.

Gaius stared at him a moment before relaxing. "Are you done scaring the boy now, Gaius?" Merlin called as he stacked away the last book. "I wasn't trying to scare him Merlin," Gaius informed his own ward, pronouncing his name in a way that reminded Daegal of Arthur. "Just make sure you are safe," he said, with an apologetic smile at Daegal. Daegal smiled back, twiddling his thumbs.

"He saved my life, Gaius. Nothing says 'safe' quite like that," Merlin pointed out, divulging Daegal of his Camelot red cloak. "Ah, yes," Gaius nodded. "You've arrived just in time Daegal. Dinner is done, and I want every detail of the_ real_ adventure, not that fabricated tale Merlin told Arthur!" he said.

Daegal looked to Merlin to see if it was alright. Merlin nodded. "Sit down, Daegal. The soup isn't bad…I borrowed it from the castle kitchens," he promised. Daegal snickered. "How do you borrow something you're never going to give back?" he wondered. "Merlin calls it: "Indefinitely borrowing'" Gaius said dryly as he headed over to the small stove.

Daegal sat at the table across from Merlin, who seemed quite pleased with himself. "So…"Daegal said, awkwardly, as Gaius placed the soup in front of them. "Where do we begin?" he asked. Merlin smiled. "Where else?" He wondered. "When you snuck into the kitchens."


	4. Chapter 4

"So…"

Daegal looked up from his breakfast just as Arthur spoke.

"Yes?" He wondered. Arthur cleared his throat as Merlin silently poured him a cup of water, slapping his hand when it went for the small cake. Gwen snickered. "Eat your vegetables first," Merlin scolded.

Arthur ignored him and ate the cake anyway. He chewed, slowly. "How are…Your classes going?" He wondered. Daegal smiled a little; glad that he had something he could talk about.

"I don't much fancy mathematics, milord," he answered, trying to sit up straight and look Arthur in the eye for more than five minutes. He had been this man's ward for a few weeks now, and they barely talked to one another except when Merlin was around. There was little to talk _about._

"Too many…Numbers. They're very confusing," he blushed at his inability. "But I do like history, and geography," he quickly stated. Arthur nodded, listening to him attentively. "Yes, your tutors have said you are progressing well," he agreed. Daegal was surprised. Arthur had spoken to his tutors? He cared?

"And politics, literature. They say you are one of the brightest students they have had the honor of teaching," Guinevere added, pointing at him with her fork. Her serene brown eyes somehow…Disquieted him. It was a callous serene, like a snake is content as it gulps down the rat.

"Yes, my queen. I do love books. I go down and talk to Geoffrey every day. He's really nice," Daegal offered. "You talk to _everyone_," Merlin laughed, startling them with his quick intrusion. It always amazed Daegal that Merlin could be so silent one moment completely escaping attention, and then snatch the eyes of everyone by being loud the next.

"Half the serving staff loves you already, the women especially. The cook calls you 'sweat pea,' and the messengers call you 'little prince.' The Knights are fond of you, too, and the guards. Didn't make half as many friends when I got here," he said.

Daegal smiled. "That's because you got put in the stocks and the dungeons so frequently," Arthur pointed out dryly. "Only because the Prince was a prat," was Merlin's characteristic response.

"So, what else have you been studying Daegal?" Gwen asked before Arthur and Merlin could continue. "I have studied the sciences, my lady. And philosophy," Daegal sighed, wanting to tell them how much he disliked studying so many subjects at one time. Before this, the most he had known was hot to read, write and count, and those skills only the little his mother had taught him. It was all so…_New._

"Oh!" he cried, suddenly remembering. "I have an instrument too, my lady!" he cried, hoping to please her. "Ah, yes," Arthur sat back in his seat, and pushed away his food. Merlin swooped up the empty plate skillfully. "I remember my music courses. I hated them. My father eventually told my tutors to give up on me for their own good," he said with a soft smile.

Daegal shifted. "Should I stop, sire?" He wondered, hoping that Arthur would say no. He like playing music. "Good heavens, no. If you like to do it Daegal, then that's your own choice," Arthur assured him quickly. "What instrument have you decided to play?" he wondered as Merlin left with their empty plates. Daegal smiled.

"The flute, sire," he replied. "A beautiful instrument," Gwen observed. Daegal smiled and nodded, happy that he had something to be _good _at. "I got my own flute and everything. The music master has been showing me all about it," he told them proudly. "Good, good," Gwen said, nodding. She picked up her cup and drank with all the mannerisms of a queen.

"And your sword fighting classes?" Arthur inquired. Daegal shrugged. "I like it," he admitted. "Not as much as my music classes, but it is fun. Leon has showed me a lot of neat things," he said.

Arthur seemed surprised that his favorite subject was not swordplay, but nodded. "Leon taught me as well," he said. "He is a fabulous teacher," then, seeming to wonder something, the King asked then "Does he…Get a bit…_Odd _when you ask about his hair?" he asked Daegal.

"Yes!" Daegal burst out, eyes widening. He sat up in his seat, excitedly. He had thought it was just him! "I thought I had done something wrong. He did it to you too?" he asked. Arthur, who was wearing the same confounded, delighted expression as Daegal nodded quickly. "I don't know what his problem is!" he cried. "Every time I asked about his hair, he'd snap at me!" He said.

Daegal nodded. "I even asked Gwaine and he does it to all the Knights! I wonder why. All I asked was why he kept it long," Daegal admitted.

"I asked that as well. Perhaps it's just a vanity thing," Arthur said.

"Well, Gwaine has an idea…" he began slowly. Arthur looked alarmed.

"I dread to think what it is," Daegal chuckled.

"It was actually pretty funny. He says Leon has a secret admirer who likes his hair or something," Arthur thought on this for a spell. "Not Leon," Gwen said thoughtfully. "He's much too honest a man. If he had some secret alias or something, the entire town would know," she said. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"An open book, our Leon," he stated, taking a sip of his drink. "Maybe it's a wig," Daegal suggested.

Arthur's sudden burst of uncontrolled laughter could be heard all throughout the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Magic:**

Dinner at Gaius's was his favorite time, when he and Merlin would sit on Merlin's bed and Merlin would tell him the story of how many times he had saved Arthur and all the adventures he had gone on while Gaius cooked. Daegal listened eagerly, amazed at how much Merlin had done-how much Arthur didn't know about. He loved listening to Merlin tell stories.

They were so real, so poignant, they took his pains and worries and made them into tiny, insignificant things. Hearing what Merlin had gone through sent a thrill of strength through Daegal. If Merlin could save Camelot, then Daegal could do _anything._ And he could tell that having someone around to talk too helped Merlin as well.

"Merlin," Daegal said one such afternoon, with the smell of Gaius's meatloaf hanging in the air. It made Daegal's mouth water. Gaius really was good at cooking. "Will you show me your magic?" he asked. Merlin's face went blank for a moment, as if he couldn't process what Daegal had asked before he blinked, startled.

"You've already seen it," he said confusedly. "A little," Daegal admitted. "But that was just once, and to defeat that assassin guy. The way you talk about magic makes it seem so…_Nice._ I want to see the nice part of it," he told Merlin.

"Oh," Merlin glanced around, as if looking for anyone who might discover his secret hiding in a closet waiting to hurt him. "Well…Alright. I guess you know about it anyway. It is just… I-I've always had to hide it, you know?" Daegal nodded. He rubbed the back of his head before flicking his head to the door.

"Close it?" he requested. Daegal hurriedly scurried to do as he said, wondering why when Gaius was the only one down there. "Someone might come in unexpectantly," Merlin explained when he saw Daegal's look.

"And besides, Gaius doesn't like it when I use my magic for small things like this," Merlin crossed his legs on the bed, thinking. Daegal sat across from him, watching his every move.

Slowly, Merlin cupped his hands together. He leaned in and whispered a word in a language Daegal did not understand. It was the language of his mother. What Daegal did understand was the golden flash he then saw in Merlin's eyes, as golden as the rays of the sun. "Whoa," he mumbled when Merlin opened his hand and two tiny butterflies flew out.

Merlin grinned, his eyes lighting up with so much happiness that it made Daegal sad. This was what made Merlin happy, to see what he could create and heal with his gifts. There was so much good he could do, so much hope and love he could give with this amazing _talent,_ this was who he was. He shouldn't have to hide it. No one should have had to hide who they were. "That was so cool," Daegal breathed, awe-struck. Merlin sat back and put his hands on his knees. "Thanks," he said bashfully, his eyes tracking the small butterflies.

"Can you teach me?" Daegal blurted, also watching the butterflies. Because of this, he did not see how quickly Merlin stiffened, eyes going wide. "What?" he asked with deceptive calm.

"Magic. Can you teach me?" Daegal repeated, now looking down. He had imagined to see Merlin excited that he wanted to learn, perhaps more so to teach him, but instead the warlock stared at him with a grave expression. "Daegal," he said softly.

"Magic is _outlawed_," the way he said it made a shiver run up Daegal's spine, wirth such a dark, resolved expression.

"I know," he answered in what he hoped was a strong voice. "But…It won't always be, will it? That's why you're here. That's why you're Emrys. So you can free the magic-people," he pointed out, wondering why Merlin was staring at him as if he had just announced he had plans to murder someone.

"Yes," Merlin agreed slowly. "But until then, the punishment for having magic is _death._ And once you have it, there's no going back. How could I teach you magic knowing that you would then be forced to live with the same fear and stress that I do?" he asked.

Daegal's face fell. He saw Merlin's point. Everyone who had magic in the five kingdoms was shunned, prosecuted, killed. He had seen the fear in his mother's eyes as she had hid him beneath trees whenever soldiers walked by and worn cloaks in towns to hide her Druid heritage. She had never been free of her fear. She had lived day and night knowing she could be burned…Until the day she was, leaving Daegal wandering aimless and lost in the world until he had met Merlin.

"Besides," Merlin continued, on a lighter note. "Contrary to what people believe, not just _anyone_ can practice real magic. There's a weaker version of magic, usually called a sixth sense. Everyone has that. Its what makes Arthur such a good swordsman, Gwaine so carefree and Gaius so wise. Some people learn how to harness and control it, and that's a weaker version of magic. Real magic is something you have be born with the ability to have," he said.

Daegal's spirits altered. "My mother had magic," he muttered. "I don't know if it was real, though," he said. "If she could heal with it? Probably. It depends on what she could heal. A lot of the druids have weak magic. Don't be sad though, Daegal," Merlin reached out and patted his shoulder. "It is for the best. You'll be safer this way, and happier," he said. Daegal looked up.

"But what about you?" He asked. "What about me?" Merlin echoed. "You _always_ use your magic! And always for good! I want to do that too!" he cried. "You just focus on doing good in your studies…"

"Oh, come on, Merlin! You've always done it alone! Is that what you want? To always be alone?" Merlin's mouth snapped shut, his eyes flashing with a deep, bone deep loneliness and pain. Daegal pushed forward. "I'm around Arthur just as much as you are! I can help you protect him!" he said.

Merlin's eyes widened, and for a moment his voice lowered and the angry countenance Daegal had faced once before, and didn't fancy facing again appeared on his otherwise cheerful face.

"Now listen here, I am not going to let you throw away your childhood for a dream of adventure!_ I_ am Arthur's protector, and the burden falls upon my shoulders alone. There should be no reason I drag you into destiny's twisted game, too," he hissed harshly. "I think it's a wonderful idea," a new voice piped in. Merlin and Daegal swirled around to see Gaius standing in the doorway thoughtfully.

"Gaius!" Merlin cried, astonished.

"See?" Daegal crowed, victorious.

"What are you thinking?" Merlin demanded of Gaius, eyes flashing. "He's only a boy!" he cried. His face was growing redder by the seconds as he stared upon the older man and Daegal, outnumbered. "So were you when the Dragon told you what your destiny was to be," Gaius pointed out reasonably. "And you have done a magnificent job so far," Merlin stood, towering over Gaius.

"_My _destiny," he repeated.

"No one gets there alone, Merlin," Gaius pointed out stubbornly. "You are not Arthur's only protector. You allow the Knights to risk their necks for Arthur," Daegal shouted from the background passionately.

Merlin swiveled, eyes aflame. "The Knights are grown men! Men who have trained for that!" He responded.

"And so why can't I be a Knight? A magical Knight?" Daegal asked. Merlin stared at him for a long moment, the edges of his eyes golden, as if trying to come up for another argument to that point. "Merlin," Gaius's soft voice entreated. Merlin turned to him, face hard.

"You've worked alone for so long now-I think the very idea of anyone sacrificing what you've had to sacrifice scares you…But there are people who would take that journey with you, Merlin. There are people _destined _too, Like Finna and Alator," Merlin's eyes glimmered in the dim light. "Both are dead," he spat.

"Merlin, that wasn't…"

"No," Merlin's eyes switched from Daegal to Gaius. "No more, either of you. I've made my decision. I might teach you magic, Daegal, but not while it could get you killed or while it might demand sacrifices no _child_ should have to pay. I'll not hear another word of it. I _forbid _this," his voice was the unbroken command of Emrys, more powerful than any king.

With that, Merlin stormed from the room angrily, his steps echoing behind him as he exited the chambers, the door closing tightly behind him. Daegal sighed as he watched him go. Gaius shook his head.

"Come, Daegal," he said, waving him forward. "Come have dinner-and begin your first lesson. Merlin isn't the only one with magic around here," Daegal's eyes grew wide, but he nodded eagerly and followed Gaius down to the common room, where he began his first illegal lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gwen:**

_ "__Do you think you can handle it Daegal?" Arthur wondered seriously, as he stood before Daegal. Merlin had just let with Gaius. The both of them arguing heatedly over some whispered secret when Daegal had arrived in the war-planning room after getting a message that Arthur had summoned him. _

_"__I know that it will be a lot of stress, and you've only been here a few months, yet I can think of no other I'd rather have here in my stead. You won't rule, per se. The Council will be put in charge, but you will preside over the Council. They already respect you. Can you do it?" Daegal gulped, his throat suddenly dry. Not even the past few nights of studying magic-illegal magic-beneath the noses of bother Merlin and Arthur could have prepared him for this. _

_Daegal could hardly believe Arthur was leaving the safety of his kingdom to the Council, and leaving the Council up to Daegal. Daegal, who was barely sixteen and who had only been there a few months. "M-my king," he stammered, hands clammy. "What if I fail you? What if something happens?" he asked shakily. He wouldn't even have Merlin around because merlin was going on some top-secret-magic-saving-Arthur-Mission. _

_ "__Gaius will be here, as well as Geoffrey and all my best Knights," Arthur assured him. "I wouldn't leave you here on your own without them, Daegal, not while you're still so inexperienced. But you have a keen mind for politics and how this Kingdom is run. I believe you'll do well…" _

_ "__Merlin put you up to this, didn't he?" Daegal interrupted dryly, so terrified that he couldn't even feel shame for interrupting the King in mid-sentence. "Merlin," Arthur rubbed the back of his head like he always did when he was stressed. "Merlin believes you will be fine, as I do," he finally settled with. _

_Daegal gulped a third time. 'How long will you be gone?" he croaked through throat dry with terror. Arthur gazed at him sympathetically. "I…Don't know," he admitted. Daegal wanted to die suddenly. "Why can't someone else watch the council? Gaius?"  
he pleaded. Arthur shook his head. _

_ "__Gaius doesn't have the right-or the will- to do it. You are my proclaimed ward, and even though I haven't made you heir, that gives you more authority than anyone when I'm away. The Councils more likely to listen to you than Gaius," Daegal didn't think so, heck, he didn't know why anyone wouldn't listen to Gaius, but he had to admit it made sense._

_He really wished it did not. _

_Arthur saw his horror, and his eyes were soft with guilt. He leaned forward so that he and Daegal were eye to eye. "Daegal," he whispered, putting two steadying strong hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me, please. I must go. The Queen…My__** wife**__ is under an enchantment from Morgana. She has lost her __**will,**__ Daegal," Daegal's eyes widened imperceptibly._

_No wonder Gwen was nothing like Merlin had said! "Gaius and Merlin have given me a way to save her, but I have to leave soon before its too late," the emotion in his voice was sincere, Daegal could easily hear the desperation of a man to save the only thing that kept him breathing, the alarm of a person who was about to lose a loved one. His heart softened for Arthur's plight. _

_ "__I have no right to ask this of you when you have done so much for me and my kingdom already. I do not wish this burden upon you lightly-and please believe me when I say I'd never do it willingly, but I have to go, Daegal. I have to go," Arthur's eyes bore into his own, torn, guilty, determined, pained. "Will you do this for me?" Arthur wondered. Daegal felt an immeasurable amount of weight settle upon his shoulders as he squared_ _them, preparing himself for the absolute worst._

_ "__I will, sire," he said. Arthur's face broke into a relieved grin, and he squeezed Daegal's shoulders. "Thank you, Daegal," he breathed. Daegal nodded and gave him a trembling smile. "You'd…Ah… Better go. I can't miss you if you're still here after all,"_ _Arthur's eyes_ _twinkled. "Right. Good luck," he said, as he turned and began walking away, leaving Daegal shivering and overwhelmed. Still, Daegal managed a croaked message. _

_"__Arthur?" The King turned. Daegal smiled. He hadn't yet called the King by his first name before. It felt…Natural. As if he had been born just for this moment. "Godspeed."_

Now, a few days later they had returned none the worse for wear. Merlin was tired, but he had grinned and winked at Daegal while he took the horses away. Arthur had glowed with happiness and joviality as he had led Guinevere back into the castle. Mordred had spared him a glance and polite nod.

"Daegal," The Queen greeted when he visited her later in bed. She was resting there, dark hair splayed out around her face like an angel's halo. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, smiling.

He clapped Daegal on the shoulder as he approached the couple. This woman looked more like the Gwen that Merlin had talked about in his stories. He could see a change in her eyes. She was still serene, content, but it was the sort of content that a mother bird was when its chick finally flew from the nest.

Her eyes were aglow with love and kindness, now. Strong, generous, trustworthy, and infinitely caring. She stretched out an arm, and Daegal took her hand shyly. She was also extremely pretty.

"I hear you did as well as I expected, Daegal," Arthur told him warmly, his own eyes more peaceful than Daegal had ever seen. "I only followed the advice of Geoffrey and the Knights, sire," Daegal replied modestly. He looked at Gwen. "Are you feeling well, milady?" he asked.

She beamed at him, and Daegal was vaguely reminded of his mother. "I am weak, but I'll be alright….Daegal, was it?" He nodded, and she squeezed his hand. "I can't remember much of these past few months, but I am glad to meet you, Daegal. I hear we owe you much," he blushed beneath her admiring gaze.

"It was nothing," he assured her. "Well, it got you a spot as the King's ward. I see Arthur chose well. You look like such a good boy," Daegal's heart throbbed with sudden affection. He looked up, feeling tears behind his eyelids. "Really?" He asked. Gwen nodded. Arthur ruffled his hair.

"Really," they said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**King Prat and Prince brat:**

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever done. Daegal, this is beneath us," Arthur grumbled out at him as he stumbled on the rocks for the fourth time that minute, his spear in hand.

"Daegal seems to be doing just fine, princess," Gwaine teased from his own position in the stream. Daegal, standing on one of the drier rocks, letting the cool, swift water run over his bare toes, smiled into his own reflection. "I fished a lot before I met Merlin," he explained. "It was what I ate, most of the time," he admitted.

"Well, Arthur here has never had to work a day in his life!" Merlin called from the shore, as he hauled the last basket of food stuff or their picnic into the grassy area. Gwen followed him, small napkins in her hands.

She looked just as beautiful in her 'old servant's garb," as Arthur had called it as she did in the fine dresses of court. _"I_," Arthur shouted in retaliation, pulling himself out of the small stream and trying to get onto his rock again, using his spear as a hobbling crutch.

They were using the more skilled way of using sharp objects to stab the fish the water rather than wait for them to bite the hook and bait as the traditional way stated. Besides, the fish were in spawning season, and they rushed past in the hundreds, plentiful. The sun sat on their bare backs at a comfortable pitch. All the original Knights of the Round Table were there. Percival, Gwaine, and Leon were also in the water, doing the same thing as Daegal.

"Am the King of Camelot, _Mer_lin. And I do not have to indulge in such uncivilized ways of living like you commoners!" he defended with a yelp, just as he collapsed on the slippery rocks back into the water, soaking his silk clothes straight through. The other Knights chuckled as Merlin burst into laughter from shore.

"In other words," Gwaine called to Arthur as he tossed another catch on shore for Gwen to cook. "You're right, Merlin! He really is a spoiled _prat_!" He agreed. "Leon Percival…_Damn_…One of you blasted men behead this traitor at once!" Arthur spluttered, finally giving up on fishing as he staggered to shore. The water had only been knee-deep, and full of fish a few minutes before.

"Arthur," Gwen scolded laughingly. "Don't get mad at me for the truth, princess!" Gwaine called back.

"You scared off all the fish!" Daegal whined, seeing that his catch had alluded him. "We have plenty!" Gwen called from shore as Arthur chased a still giggling Merlin around camp. "She's right, Daegal, come on out of there before you get pruned feet!" Merlin agreed. Daegal, all too ready to comply with Merlin, waded to the shore with the others, smiling widely.

"This has been the best day ever!" he couldn't resist calling as he fell unto shore. Arthur had already thrown his soaked shirt away and was grumbling as he squeezed his hair dry. Gwen smiled as she handed Arthur a blanket to dry off with. "It has been pretty fun," she agreed.

"We should do this more often," Percival suggested. "Yeah! Hey-Arthur, can we…?" Gwaine was interrupted by none other than the King himself.

"Didn't I order you beheaded?" Arthur drawled grouchily, as he emptied his shore of stream water.

"Don't be so mean," Guinevere said as she rotated the fish over the fire. Merlin knelt next to her, cleaning and scraping them. "Let me help, Merlin," Daegal said, as he stepped forward, but Merlin stopped him with a knowing smile. "You're a Prince, remember?" he asked, taking the fish from Gwen's hands as well to clean. "I'm the servant. I do the work," Daegal snorted.

"Nice try. Scoot over and give me a fish," he said, nudging his way to Merlin's side. They worked soldier to shoulder as Merlin obeyed, handing him a fish with a proud grin. "Well, well, well!" The older boy Daegal idolized chortled.

"Only been a ward of the crown for a few months and already he's giving me orders like a born nobleman! Just like King prat over there," he jerked his head to Arthur. "He's a brat," Gwaine agreed good-naturedly, with a teasing grin at Daegal, who smiled back. "I like the sound of that," Merlin mumbled.

"What?" Leon wondered as he sat across. He reached out and grabbed a fish from the pile, adding his own hands to the skinning process. Percival and Gwaine did the same. Arthur was the last to come, but he grabbed the most fish and started skinning them with surprising ease.

"King prat and Prince brat! They can be my rats!" Merlin chanted. The Knights burst into laughter and Gwen hid a snicker behind one hand demurely. Arthur glared menacingly at Merlin. Daegal hit his shoulder.

"I am not a brat!" he defended. "Well," Arthur said, cocking his brow. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Since we're such rats, Daegal, don't you think we should have a good response for that?" he asked. Daegal stared at his guardian for a moment, before Arthur's playful smile gave him the idea that he knew was in the King's head. "The stream?" He asked.

"Merlin, how about swimming with the fishes?" Arthur agreed, lunging for Merlin, who had already started to scramble up. The lessons with Leon had paid off though. Daegal grabbed the back of his shirt in a surprisingly tight hold.

"Where are you going, _Mer_lin?" he inquired, using Arthur's particular drawl to pronounce his name. "Oh, come on! Not two of you now!" Merlin cried as Arthur strolled over casually. He attempted to twist out of Daegal's grip, but the other boy didn't let him go. He only grinned.

"I barely survived one, and…Put me _down_, you dollophead! Gwaine! Percival! Leon! Gwweeennn!" Merlin called for reinforcements when Arthur picked him up and flung Merlin over his shoulder as easily as if he had been a sack of potatoes. Daegal leaned back on his elbows, letting Arthur cart Merlin towards the stream. The other Knights laughed and waved.

"Arthur Pendragon, don't you dare! I'll wake you up late! I'll eat all your food! I'll let your beloved armor rust and spill wine on your clothes!" Merlin threatened; the grave nature of his threats barred by his increasing laughter. He hit Arthur's back weakly, almost overcome by laughter.

"You do all those things anyway, you idiot," Arthur pointed out, to Daegal's amusement. "I'll do them in greater frequency!" Merlin choked out. Arthur snorted. "I'll put you in the stocks," he reasoned.

"I'll put the rotten vegetables in your soup!" Was Merlin's waning response when Arthur dumped him into the stream. "Not in _my_ soup, I hope, Merlin," Gwen said as Merlin came up a minute later, spluttering and flinging more threats on Arthur and his food as the rest of them laughed.

"Prat!" Merlin laughed, splashing Arthur with stream water. "And Brat!" He added, flinging a piece of foliage at Daegal's head.

"Merlin's rats!" Gwaine, Leon, Gwen and Percival finished the song.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunshine:**

"Sire? Where are we going?" Daegal asked as he felt Arthur exert more pressure on his shoulder blades. "Just keep walking, Prince brat," came Arthur's cheerful response as the King led him to wherever they were going. Daegal, blindfolded, struggled to hold back a sigh,

He had spent all day in the Council chambers. Arthur allowed him to preside over the Council quite often now, and even had let him make a few decisions on the kingdom's finances and treasury. Daegal was honored, but still…After a five hour amount of time spent listening to politicians bicker and argue in the Council chambers, one gets an awful headache.

And where had Arthur been that whole time, anyway?

"I didn't see Merlin today," Daegal said, realizing that he had not. "Gaius is apparently backed up with a whole wagonload of people who have had the misfortune to catch the runs," Arthur informed him diplomatically.

"He's needed Merlin's help all day, though what Merlin can do is beyond me," no wonder it had been so bleak. "Merlin can do more than what we give him credit for," Daegal mumbled beneath his breath, mind going to how far along he had gotten in the spell book Gaius had given him. It was hidden in the physicians chambers in one of Gaius's gourds. Apparently, he had the ability-and it was a strong ability, according to Gaius- to work _real_ magic. He could already make flames.

"What was that?" Arthur wondered. "Nothing," Daegal said quickly. Silence as Arthur took another turn. Daegal could hear the familiar sounds of the courtyard around him. He once more wondered where they were going.

"My lord?" He asked, hesitantly trying to pass the time. He was no longer as shy as he used to be around others, but still, Arthur was the king. "Hmm?" Arthur wondered. "Merlin's been…telling me stories, and well, most of them include you, so…" Arthur chuckled. "I knew that idiot was secretly proud of me," he mumbled.

Daegal smiled. It was hardly a secret that Merlin was proud of his King. "So I was wondering," he continued. "Were you ever scared…Or unsure?" he asked. Arthur was silent.

Daegal waited patiently, wondering if he had overestimated his bounds. At length, though, Arthur answered "I have been more afraid in my life than I have been not, Daegal. I have been unsure more times than I can count," he said soft enough for only Daegal could hear.

Daegal perked up, interested, glad to know that he was not alone in his fears for the future, not alone in his unsureness about his own past record as being bad. "What did you do?" He asked, desperate to know what he could do to banish the fear and uncertainty.

Arthur huffed. "Since I assume Merlin omitted some parts from his stories," Daegal could believe that. "I will tell you: I asked him," sounded like a good plan to Daegal. "Listen Daegal," Arthur said, halting their advance for a moment. His hands were warm and comforting on Daegal's shoulders.

"There will be times when you will feel doubt, anger, despair and yes, even fear. I felt it, my father felt it. As leaders we are called upon to make sacrifices for the greater good, peace of mind being one of those sacrifices. One of the most important things I have learned is that in this line of work; you need good friends. You need loyal and wise friends. Surround yourself with good people. That way, when you fall, you fall back on goodness, and know that it will never let you hit the ground," Daegal felt tears prick at the back of his eyes.

"But how do you know if they're good people or not?" He asked. Already Daegal had been introduced to court life, to the men and women who tried to get close to him because they wanted the King's ear, or a miraculous favor that Daegal did not feel comfortable granting. So many people tried to take advantage of him, tried to hurt him because of who he was.

How did you know, in a world of back-stabbers and ear-biters, who to trust?

"You'll know. When you need them most, they'll be there," Arthur replied without a doubt. Daegal nodded, a bit discomfited that there was no straight answer. No positive answer that not even Arthur could give. He would just have to find his own way.

_But how when all my ways are clouded?_

"And Daegal," Arthur said again. They had not moved. "Just so you know, you saved my life. You put the needs of others before yourself, you protected a kingdom… You saved Merlin," Daegal shifted uncomfortably, uneasy with the lie they had told Arthur. He hadn't done any of that. He didn't deserve any of this.

"And for that, I will always be in your debt. If you can find no one nearer, I promise I will always be there when you need me," the King swore, and the oath of a King could always be relied upon. Daegal smiled, humbled and guilty. The sudden lump in his throat prevented him from speaking. It did not matter, for Arthur cleared his throat, plainly uncomfortable, and kept them walking.

Finally, they stopped. Daegal smelt the air, the scent of horse being predominant in his mind. Arthur stepped back. Alright, open your eyes," he said. Daegal took off the blindfold and did as the king bid. His mouth dropped. Standing before him, proud and strong in Camelot's golden sun was a horse, his coat tanned to a reddish/brown in the light as he pranced before them nobly.

Soft brown eyes gazed at Daegal with curiosity and benevolence as the horse pushed forward and gently nudged his chest. "He's beautiful," Daegal awed, scratching the long snout. The horse lowered his head playfully, butting Daegal again as if to ask if he would like to dance. "He's yours," Daegal turned, gawking. "Mine?" he asked. Arthur was grinning.

"Yes. For your selflessness and valor while I was away," Arthur nodded at the gorgeous animal. "He just came in by trader from the South. He's one of a kind," he was a horse fit for blasted royalty. Daegal stared. The horse seemed to share his amazement, he nudged Daegal as if to ask 'can you believe it?'

"B-But I only did what you asked of me," he stammered. "I don't deserve…" Arthur shushed him with a disarming grin. "For my Prince Brat," he applied gentle pressure to the back of Daegal's neck. "Anything," he promised.

Daegal threw his arms around Arthur's waist and buried his face in Arthur's strong chest. He had never been_ cared_ about before, never received any love from anyone besides his mother… And she was dead. But Arthur-King Arthur who Daegal could always trust to be there-was alive. And Daegal was suddenly gladder than he could have said. Arthur stiffened.

"Yes, well," he croaked, gently easing Daegal away.

The Ward quickly let go, scrambling backwards. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, realizing that he had been caught up in the moment. Arthur gave him a sheepish smile in return and patted the horse, who had begun to nibble at Arthur's golden hair.

"He's a gentle beast," he observed. "What will you name him?" Daegal looked at the horse's golden/red coat, the sun which shone special upon his land, the brilliant light in Arthur's eyes, the rays that clung to his hair, and grinned.

"Sunshine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ladies Man: **

Merlin couldn't stop smiling as he watched the boy he regarded as a younger brother talking to his latest crush. Daegal had come a long way from the shy, sneaky, timid boy he had once been. Under Arthur's firm hand, Gwen's loving eyes and The Knights supportive teasing, he had grown into a strong, confident young Prince. Though, when he got around pretty girls…

Her name was Dapril. She was the daughter of one of Arthur's nobleman. She had come from her father's native homelands, visiting him for the springtime. Merlin watched as Daegal stuttered and stammered his way through a conversation, rubbing the back of his head (he got that from Arthur) shifting side to side (he got that from Percival) and twiddling his thumbs (he might have, probably not, gotten that from Merlin. Maybe) as he tried to have an intelligent conversation with her.

Merlin liked Dapril. As the King's manservant, He had been the one to welcome the young girl to the castle and show her to the guest rooms only a few corridors down from Daegal's. She had been polite and pleasant with him, chattering away at how excited she was to see Camelot for the first time and did Merlin know any good places to visit? Because she really ought to write everything down….

Yes, he did like Dapril. And so did Arthur. She was Daegal's age, and curious about all things. Her honey-colored skin and wavy brown hair, along with petite nose and pert lips made her any young man's dream. Her intelligent dark brown eyes, though, often had men at odds. Merlin had observed that most nobles did not fancy the idea of an intelligent female for some idiotic probably arrogant _Nobleman_ reason, but Daegal…

"What are you staring at, _Mer_lin?" Arthur asked from behind him as he finished tying his armor. Behind him, Gwaine, Percival and Leon were doing the same. Mordred watched them calmly, a small content smile on his face. He was too young to compete in the annual jousting competition, but he seemed perfectly fine watching others do it anyway.

For once, Arthur's contemptuous tone of voice did not bother Merlin. He jerked his head towards the awkward couple. It was apparent that Dapril was trying to make a polite and discreet exit from the conversation, probably not willing to be rude but not very interested in Daegal's nonsensical ramblings.

"Look at our young ward," he muttered to Arthur, who craned his neck to see. When he noticed Daegal, his eyes lit up.

"Ah, is that Dapril he's talking too?" He wondered. Merlin nodded and gestured for Arthur to turn so he could do his back straps.

"Yes," he mumbled, going on with his work cheerily. "She's a very nice girl," Merlin observed.

Arthur nodded. "Extremely smart, too. Gwen adores her already. Does Daegal like her?" he asked.

Merlin nodded. "It appears to me as if he does," Daegal was turning redder by the second.

"Poor boy," Arthur whistled, watching them from the corner of his eyes. He had obviously seen the part where Daegal nearly tripped over his own two feet…While not was probably the most unimpressive move that one could take while speaking to a potential mate.

"Perhaps we should give him some help," Merlin suggested slyly.

"We? What can you possibly do, _Mer_lin?" Arthur inquired with a snort. Merlin rolled his eyes and patted Arthur's metal shoulder comfortingly. If the prat just felt the _need_ to act superior today, he could. As long as he knew just who was the real one in charge.

"Fine. Maybe _you_ can. You and the Knights," he said. Arthur gazed at Daegal, nodding.

"Any ideas?" he asked; all traces of arrogance gone. They were becoming less and less frequent nowadays, and especially where Daegal was concerned. Arthur seemed to genuinely feel as if he needed to be a good role model for the young man, as was right. Daegal adored Arthur for reasons Merlin couldn't fathom.

Merlin smiled. "Well," he said quietly. "You are the _King of Camelot._ And those three blokes back there? They are the famous _Knights of the Round Table_. I should think all you need to do is walk over there and you'll have her attention," he pointed out.

Arthur rubbed his chin. "That isn't a bad idea," he murmured. Then, raising his voice he called "Leon, Gwaine, Percival, how long until your turns?" he asked.

"I have another ten minutes, and so does Leon," Gwaine replied promptly. Leon nodded to show that Gwaine-for once- was sober enough to know what he was talking about.

"I'm done with my trials, milord. Why?" Percival replied ever quietly.

Arthur nodded. "Because our fellow Knight is in danger," he declared grandly. Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Knights and their histrionics...

"Who?" Leon demanded, perking up at once. His hand went to his sword.

"Daegal," Merlin explained patiently. "He's talking to a girl," he informed them.

The Knights settled, though the worry in their eyes did not abait. "He's not completely screwing it up, is he?" Gwaine asked.

"Oh, big time. We're going to go give him some help. Just look gallant, professional and Gwaine, no flirting," Arthur commanded.

Gwaine pouted when he saw Dapril, but agreed."She's too young for my tastes anyway," he lamented with sincere regret.

"Right then. I'll set up the stage. Come in on my signal," Merlin said to them.

Arthur nodded. "What's the signal?" he asked. Merlin left before he had to think of an answer for that. Trying to hurry because it looked like Dapril was about just up and ditch Daegal, propriety be damned, he appeared over the boy's shoulder. "Daegal," he said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Daegal jumped and twirled. There was sweat on his brow. "Merlin!" he yelped.

He nodded to Dapril. "My lady," she nodded in return, obviously relieved to see him. "The King wishes to know if you wish him luck?" Merlin asked Daegal then, folding his hands behind his back. He waved Arthur and the others forward with his fingertips. Daegal stared at him, confused. Arthur had never asked for his luck before during a tournament. Arthur never needed any luck to win.

Dapril's eyes widened. "You _know_ the King?" She gasped. Daegal turned, surprised. Before he could answer however, Arthur appeared over Merlin's shoulder, looking every bit as regal and magnificent as Merlin knew he wasn't inside. The three Knights trailed him, looking quite the same. Merlin stepped back, hiding a grin as Dapril gawked.

"Prince Daegal," Arthur greeted regally. Daegal stared at him as if he were insane, but did not argue the formality that they had never used.

"My King. Fellow Knights. Aren't you supposed to be competing… Or something?" he wondered quizzically.

"We are," Leon agreed neutrally. "Just wanted to…Um…" he glanced at Percival, who looked mildly panicked and glanced at Arthur. Arthur stood there like an idiot, blankly blinking at Dapril.

Merlin wondered whatever had possessed him to call upon the help of these block heads. "We just wanted to tell you!" Gwaine burst out as he pushed his way in front of the three of them obnoxiously. "Thhhaaatttt…." Merlin cringed,

_Oh, please Gwaine, don't. _

_ "_Birds and bees, they live in trees! And maybe baby squirrels too! That all little boys grow into men, and none of em' ever gets a clue! That when you're down; and feelin ill, there's only one cure!" Gwaine was on a roll now. In fact he was clapping, the imbecile. He was clapping to his _own made-up tavern song._

"Like birds and bees live in trees, you just gotta tip your head back and take a swill! For there was this woman named Carey, she was very merry, because she could swallow a whole bottle of sherry! So that the lesson today, spoken in such a way, that tells you why birds and bees live in trees, and it'll be this way for all tttiiimmmeee!" He ended on a high note.

Daegal stared at him with a mixture of irritation, exasperation, embarrassment and mostly just confusion. Percival looked disgusted. Leon had the expression of someone who had just been attacked by a four-inch fairy and Arthur was staring at Gwaine as if he weren't sure whether to kill him or not.

Merlin slapped his forehead.

"Um…" Daegal scratched his head. "Okay," he accepted after a moment as Gwaine then straightened himself out with satisfaction.

"That was brilliant!" _huh?_ Merlin turned to see Dapril grinning from ear to ear, eyes twinkling as she gazed with sincere astonishment at Gwaine. "Did you make that up yourself, Sir Knight?" she asked curiously.

Gwaine seemed inordinately pleased with himself, but shook his head. "Nope," he popped. "Daegal came up with that tune, milady, he's a genius that way, our Daegal. Right, milord?" he asked.

Daegal stared at him for a full twenty seconds before catching on. "Oh. Um. Yeah. I do stuff like that," he gave Gwaine a look that asked 'why do you do stuff like that?' and turned to Dapril. Upon seeing her admiration, his face turned red. She was gazing at him shyly now.

"Daegal," she mumbled. "Oh. Um. I mean _Prince_ Daegal. Would you mind, um, showing me around?" She asked.

Daegal's eyes widened. "N-No, not at all! I'd love too, I mean, show you around…I mean show you around _Camelot_, I mean, not that I would want to show you anything else, but…Yeah. I'll do it," he said. Merlin snickered as Dapril nodded and hesitantly looped her arm through his as if they were old buddies.

"Let's go then, shall we?" She asked. Daegal gulped and nodded as she dragged them towards the gates leading into town. Before he vanished, he flashed a quick look over his shoulder.

"Best friends ever!" he mouthed to them before the two vanished into the crowd. Merlin wondered when his life had become this weird.

"Gwaine," Arthur said slowly. He was shaking his head, staring at them leaving as if he were trying to wake up from a particularly disturbing dream. "What _are_ you?" He asked. Merlin waited for the answer, quite interested to know himself.

Gwaine sniffed proudly and pulled at his shirt. "I," he announced grandly. "Am a _Gwaine_," and with that he marched off to fight his next opponent. Percival and Leon exchanged a single glance before taking off after him, snickering.

Merlin walked up to Arthur, chuckling. "Where did we even_ find_ him?" Arthur burst out, still befuddled.

Merlin shrugged. "In the woods wrestling a bear?" he suggested.

Arthur's lips quirked up; and a small laugh escaped him as he ran a hand over his face. "It is not too far from the truth," he supposed.

Merlin laughed. "At least Daegal is happy, milord," he reminded Arthur, who nodded.

Slowly, the King studied Merlin out of the corner of his eyes. "What?" Merlin wondered, seeing the look on his face.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Arthur asked suddenly, startling Merlin with the question. It was a bit hard not to lie Daegal. he had saved Merlin's life, after all. Merlin gave him an odd look. "Don't you?" he asked.

Arthur's eyes slid to the side. "Yes," he admitted. "He makes me…_Better,"_ he said, and Merlin knew how hard it was for him to admit that, so he did not poke fun. Arthur continued. "Like you do," he muttered, glancing away.

Merlin felt affection in his heart, and chuckled. "He makes me feel…Special," he admitted. "Like you do," and the two big brothers shared an identical, shy grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Those left behind:**

Daegal finally located Arthur when the King was on his way to find Merlin. Skidding to a halt, Daegal still nearly slammed into Arthur Pendragon. He had been going at nearly top speed after all, desperate to find someone who might be able to…Arthur was their only hope now.

Arthur was still only in his sleep clothes. A good enough point being that it was mid-morning, and Merlin had never arrived to wake him up. Thus, Gwen had sent Daegal to go see about Merlin while she did it. Daegal had a feeling that Arthur was a bit peeked that a certain manservant of his hadn't shown up even with breakfast or to help him dress.

But there were more important matters at that moment. Merlin himself being at the top of that list. "Wow!" Daegal gasped as he bounced backwards, his own sparsely clothed self still groggy-eyed from sleep.

"Watch where you're going Daegal," Arthur said, sounding preoccupied, and he grabbed Daegal's shoulder to steady him. Daegal nodded breathlessly. "Do you know here my useless manservant is?" Arthur asked, Daegal cringed. _Oh, you won't say that when you hear about what has happened…_

"I'm going to kill him," Arthur continued to needlessly rant. "I give him a few jobs that he as to do every day, and he somehow manages to screw every single one of them up every Tuesday or so. Does he _plan_ this? I mean honestly…" Daegal ended the tirade with his own brand of anger. After all that Merlin had done for Arthur and he was worrying about being woken up late? But Daegal's anger evaporated as quickly as it had come. Arthur didn't know, couldn't ever know…

Especially after Mordred. Daegal had seen the penalty for having magic, for being who he was, and he agreed that Arthur, as much as Daegal loved him, was not ready. Would he ever be?

"It is about Merlin," he panted.

Arthur's eyes snapped down to his. "So you have seen him? He's still in bed, I suspect. Happily in dream land, well, I'll show_ him_…" Arthur started to march past Daegal again, on his way to harass Merlin no doubt. Daegal quickly intercepted him before he did get there and had to find out the hard way like Daegal had. Besides, they did not have time for Arthur's anger.

"Sire, listen please!" he cried with determination. His stern voice caught Arthur by surprise. He turned. "Gaius sent me," Daegal quickly explained. "To ask you to come," he explained. Arthur's brows furrowed with concern.

"To come? Why? What's happened?" He asked at once. Daegal bit his lower lip. He had gone with Merlin to his home village of Ealdor a few weeks earlier. He had met the kind and hard-working people, listened to Merlin's mother's quiet voice and been lured to sleep by her sweet lullabies. And according to popular myth, so had Arthur.

He didn't know how deeply the news would affect the King. Daegal knew it had already affected one of his friends horribly. Arthur noticed his hesitation, and his eyes narrowed with confusion, and perhaps alarm. "It's Merlin, isn't it?" Daegal's silence confirmed it.

Arthur turned completely around, and his worry was hidden behind a mask of indifference and high authority. He crossed his arms, His hands were shaking. "Well, spit it out then. Is he alright?" he asked, and if Daegal did not know him better, he would say Arthur did not care at all. But he did know better, so he knew that the opposite was true.

Arthur had always cared too much. Merlin said that it was his fatal weakness, the one link that made him a better King than Uther. He cared. Daegal shook his head, remembering the horrible, horrible silence in Gaius's chambers, the old man's tear-filled, despairing voice calling out to Merlin to _please come out…_

"Please, sire. Gaius says no one but you can get him out. He's been calling all night…" Daegal choked out, the tense silence once more taking hold of his throat through his memories and strangling him. Arthur was suddenly right in front of him, smelling of linen and chamomile.

"Daegal. What is it?" He demanded again, and there was no room for argument in his tone.

Daegal decided the truth was in order this once. "Gaius got a letter last night from…From A person in Ealdor. It is gone, sire. The entire village was burned to the ground. Only a few survived," Arthur's face went pallid as he realized just what would make Merlin hide away in his room all night.

"Hunith," he breathed. "Oh no…Daegal, is she…?" Daegal nodded miserably.

"She got trapped inside her house. It was burned to the ground," he looked up, struggling to keep the tears from rushing down his face. "Gaius told Merlin last night. He vanished into his room, and he won't come out. Please, milord. Gaius says he hasn't eaten or drunk since he went in there. He has to come out…" he begged. Arthur listened calmly, and nodded at his assessment. He only had one question.

"Who?"

Daegal shuffled in place, eyes cast down. "Milord, we must hurry…" Arthur's hand caught his chin, and forced him to look up. Daegal did, and he saw two burning orbs of revenge glaring into his own.

Arthur wasn't going to let whoever did this escape. _"Who did it?"_ He repeated.

Daegal gulped. "Mordred, sire. The villagers description matches that of Mordred," if at all possible, Arthur looked more surprised by that than anything. He released Daegal, taking a step back.

"Mordred," He gasped. "Impossible! Mordred would _never_…" he trailed off, doubt suddenly flaring in his eyes. In Mordred's view Arthur had betrayed him, Arthur had proved that he was unworthy of the friendship Mordred had given him. And Mordred knew that the best way to get at Arthur was through Merlin or Gwen. And since Gwen was unavailable…

His eyes widened with immeasurable sadness. "He doesn't deserve that," Arthur muttered, straightening slowly. He stared down the corridors over Daegal's head, mouth set into an unhappy line.

"Milord! Merlin!" Daegal cried, reminding him of whose grief they should be paying attention too, that they had a brother who was suffering here! Arthur stared at him as if he had never heard the name before. Then, in a burst of speed Daegal had yet to see from the King, he turned on his heel and ran. Daegal bolted after him a second later, following Arthur as he bolted down the corridors to Gaius's chambers. Once there, Arthur did not knock.

He barreled into the room inelegantly, clad in only his sleep clothes and adorned with only ruffled hair and bare feet. Yet he still stood like a king. Gaius was still pacing when Daegal followed Arthur into the small room, his wizened face a mask of anxious entreaty.

When he saw Arthur, relief replaced the anxiety, but only a little. "Sire!" Gaius breathed as if Arthur were an angel. When he noticed what Arthur was wearing, however, his face fell and he dipped his head apologetically. "I apologize for not sending another servant to wake you, I should have," Gaius said.

Arthur waved his hand dismissively. His former ire about just that vanished into thin air. Arthur was staring at the closed door to Merlin's room as if he could_ feel_ the person on the other side.

"Don't apologize to me, Gaius. You know that doesn't matter now," Arthur looked at the older man for the first time, and he cringed in sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Gaius. Your sister…" he trailed off helplessly, Gaius shook his head miserably.

"I have not seen Hunith in many years. We were more like old friends than brother and sister. But Merlin…" Gaius's tone turned desperate for the second time that morning. "I told him the news as soon as he got home last night sire. I shouldn't have. He locked himself in his room without eating a thing, and I know he already skipped lunch yesterday!" Arthur's face crumpled into guilt. He hadn't known that.

Daegal's heart dropped. He had, but Merlin had assured him that he did it all the time; that it was nothing to worry about. _Oh, why did I listen to him?_ Daegal should know better than to listen to a word of Merlin said anymore! "He has to eat, and he won't answer me. Could you try?" Gaius was all but begging.

Arthur nodded, his eyes going back to the door as if he had a special connection to it. "Of course I will, Gaius. Could you go down to the kitchens and have them make him something? If I have it my way, he'll be eating in the Royal chambers today. That way I can stay with him," Gaius looked as if he wanted to kiss Arthur's feet as he nodded and with a speed that defied his age, left them for the kitchens.

Daegal didn't dare to breathe, afraid that if Arthur remembered him he might send him out. Indeed, as soon as Gaius left, Arthur stared at the door as if he were the only one in the world at that moment. Time stilled to a halt. The room lapsed into an empty silence, as if existence itself had all stopped and held its breath.

Daegal heard the distant rumble of thunder. The magic of Camelot seemed dull; the sun had abandoned them, no longer drawn by the warmth of Emrys. Without another word, Arthur moved forward and up the few stairs. He stopped before the door, and with a deep breath, knocked. Daegal held his breath, praying that Merlin would answer.

No answer.

Arthur did not look surprised. "Merlin," he called in such a soft voice that Daegal had to do a double-take. Was that Arthur Pendragon who had just spoken? Because it sounded like a stranger. Whereas Arthur's voice had always been strong, passionate, calm, inspiring… His entire voice had changed. The voice of this man was filled by guilt and grief for a dear friend, it was the voice of a brother who was suffering the pain along with his other half, it was the voice of the Once and Future King as he called for his despairing Emrys.

Daegal felt as if he were watching destiny unfold before his eyes.

"Merlin, it's me. Arthur," the very fact that he had not said 'your king,' or 'King Arthur' made a lump grow in Daegal's throat. "I know you're hurting. Just open the door," there was only silence on the other side, Arthur's voice grew a little more strained.

"Merlin, you don't have to come out. Just let me in. Please," the plea seemed to do the trick. The door swung open, revealing Merlin sitting slumped and alone on his bed. There were fresh tear tracks on his face, running down either side of his nose and off the tip of his moist chin. His eyes were red-rimmed. He looked up as Arthur crept inside. When no protest came from this, Daegal made his way inside silently.

What he saw made him collapse in the doorway. Both men ignored him. It seemed that Merlin had destroyed everything in a fit of rage. No wonder Gaius had been so flustered that morning!

The small chairs and few possessions that Merlin owned had all been demolished, crushed and splintered, torn and pounded as if by some brute beast. Merlin must have done this with his magic. The only intact thing was his bed. And in the debris of this hurricane of anguish, Daegal saw a book lying face down on the floor, partially hidden by a torn blanket.

Merlin's spell book. The edge was burned. He had almost _burned_ his most cherished book. That, more than anything, told Daegal how much his brother was hurting. He covered his mouth to keep back a sob.

Arthur did not seem affected by the mess. He stood before Merlin, hands on his hips, looking back and forth with an unreadable look on his face.

Daegal knew that his eyes only passed over the book, and thanked the good spirits that it was lying face down so that the King did not see the contents. Merlin must have been very careless to let Arthur in with that on the ground.

"I never liked the way you decorated this place anyway," Arthur quipped when his evaluation was done. He looked down at Merlin with compassionate eyes. "Merlin, I am so…" Merlin's voice was hoarse, bitter, but not weak or sad as Daegal had thought it would be.

_ "__Don't,"_ the warlock growled. "Don't you _dare_ say you're sorry. I don't want your apologies. I don't want pity," he sneered.

Arthur nodded as if he understood. "Then I won't give it," he stated calmly."She will get a heroes' funeral. You know that," the king then said. Merlin snorted.

"Didn't you hear? There's no body, Arthur. She was burned," the next sound was so pitiful that Daegal closed his eyes against the image of pain it conjured. "She was _burned alive_," Merlin whispered. His eyes snapped up to Arthur's blazing with a tired fury. "Mordred did this," he whispered.

Arthur nodded tightly. "He will be hunted down, Merlin," he pledged quietly. "He will be hunted down and brought to justice. He will not get away with this. You have my word," he swore.

Merlin nodded as if he had already known this. "How did he know?" Merlin asked, suddenly curling into a tight ball, arms wrapped around his knees. He was trembling. Daegal wondered why Arthur had not moved to do some actual _comforting_ yet.

"How did he know about Ealdor? About…My mother? I never said anything to him. I never trusted him," Merlin sneered, turning naïve and hurting eyes to Arthur, whose own face was dark with thought.

"Morgana," the King cursed. "She must have helped him," he spat out the words as if they were bitter on his tongue. If Daegal had not heard the stories, he would never have thought that Arthur were talking about his own flesh and blood sister.

Merlin's eyes flashed, and he moaned. The sound was reminiscent of a dying animal. "I'm such a fool," he moaned.

Arthur shook his head. "No," he argued. "No. If there is any who claims the title of foolish, it is I, Merlin. I'm the reason Mordred did this. You always had your doubts about his integrity, and you voiced them. I just didn't listen to you," Arthur's voice cracked. "And because of my arrogance, a good woman has paid the price. Good people. If I could do anything to take it back…" Merlin's interrupting argument was delivered in a dead voice.

"You'd do the same thing all over again, just try to save him," he finished "You are a man who believes in second chances, Arthur. You saw redemption in Mordred, you saw the face of all the druids that your family has wronged, and you tried to set things right starting with him," Merlin's arms tightened around himself.

"You might want to take back your mistakes, but never what you believed was right in the first place. That isn't who you are," there was no accusation in his voice, no censure. Daegal wondered if Merlin could possibly feel hatred, or was he immune?

Arthur's eyes were pools of sorrow. "Yes," he murmured. "I suppose you're right," as he always was.

"No, the blame does not lay with you," Merlin continued, hoarsely. "It's mine. It should have been me that died." Arthur blanched.

"Merlin, don't…"

"It is_ true_. Mordred wasn't aiming just at you by doing this, Arthur. There were things between us you didn't see," _the prophecy about Camlann, Merlin's mission, Albion, the future, the dragon, everything_, everything that Daegal wished so feverishly that Merlin could have said in that moment because he shouldn't have to keep it all inside. No one should be able too!

"Just as Morgana didn't tell him just to help him spite you, she did it to spite me. He blames me for Cara's death almost as much as he blames you, probably does blame me more. He always believed in your integrity, but he doubts mine. He knows that if I had put more will into it, I could have talked that girl out of execution. Heck, I _could _have helped her escape," Merlin barked out a sarcastic laugh.

"But I didn't. And Morgana hates me because I picked fighting at your side over fighting at hers even though I was friends to you both. No, my king, I wasn't a pawn in this battle, but a player. I played," he let out a sob. "And I _lost_," he finished, shoulders slouching beneath his timeless weight.

Arthur's eyes were moist in the light as he stared down at Merlin. "You shouldn't be punished for being a loyal friend," he said, and no words had ever been truer. Merlin shrugged.

"You shouldn't be punished for being a good king. The world isn't fair," he gazed listlessly at the ground. "The world isn't _merciful,"_ he whispered to himself. Arthur nodded and a thick silence descended over them. Arthur sighed.

"I know you don't want pity Merlin, but…" His bottom lip quivered. "I really am so very sorry." Arthur whispered.

Merlin let out a sob, but quickly sucked it back. "What a sight I am, huh? You must really think me a girl now, sire," Merlin spat with self-disgust, quickly attempting to swipe away his tears. Daegal shook his head.

_Oh, Merlin, no. Never. _

Arthur gently grabbed Merlin's wrist, stopping him from swiping the tears away. "Merlin? _Shut up_," that final insult caused the ebullition long awaited for to come. Merlin broke into harsh, violent sobs that shook his entire body. Arthur moved forward and pressed Merlin's face into his chest without preamble, hugging him tightly around the shoulders.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. Daegal stayed there in the doorway, feeling like an unwelcome intruder to their moment of intimacy. "She's gone, Arthur… I loved her and she left me. Why does everyone I love leave me?…What have I done wrong?" '

Daegal exhaled slowly as Arthur shushed his friend with a quiet "it is not you Merlin. It has never been you," and smoothed down his hair.

But Arthur didn't know. He didn't know about Will and Balinor, Freya and Lancelot, Finna and Alator. He didn't know the sacrifices Merlin had made; the people he had given for Arthur, he didn't know that everyone Merlin loved did leave him, and it was only now that Merlin was allowing it to break his heart.

Daegal vowed never to leave him.

Finally, Merlin's sobs subsided into whimpers and shuddering breaths. Arthur rocked him slowly in his arms, still pressing Merlin's face into his chest as if he were a child. "Shhh," the King soothed, stroking his neck and hair. "Sshhh, Merlin. Relax. I want you to rest now, alright?" Merlin nodded. "No getting up and working, no cleaning after anyone else or joking around or trying to be fine when you aren't. You're going to spend the day in my chambers with me alright? No one will disturb us there. You are going to _rest,_ and heal. Do you understand?" Merlin hiccupped.

"B-but what about your other duties?" He asked with a tremble in his voice. "You are the King, milord…" he began.

"That," Arthur interrupted smoothly. "Is why I have a very capable queen and a very responsible Round table and a very good ward," Arthur gently reached over and swiped a strand of hair from Merlin's damp forehead. "You were there for me when my father died, Merlin," Arthur muttered, and the glow of affection and love in his eyes was unmistakable and unparalleled. "I won't leave you now," Merlin whimpered into Arthur's chest, and muttered an affirmative, still clinging to his friend as if he were afraid he might drown if he did not.

It was at that moment that the door opened and Gaius walked back in. "Merlin!" he gasped when he saw the door open.

"He's alive, Gaius," Arthur called over his shoulder. "He's going to be annoying us for a very long time to come," Merlin let out a soft, but sincere laugh.

"Better believe it, you _prat_," he muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Camlann part I:**

Daegal could hardly believe the nerve of Arthur! "I forbid you to go!" he mumbled hotly as he stomped through the underground caverns below the Citadel, heading towards the stables to get Sunshine. The caverns he had studied and explored soften that he knew them better than Arthur or any of the Knights! This place he called home even though he had been here for only a few months, the best few months of his life. He loved the people, the foods, the towns and culture of Camelot. He had friends here. Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Gaius_…Dapril. _

The sanctuary where he hid when things got rough. Daegal could still hardly believe the cheek of the man! He was the Royal ward and this was _Camlann_! Camelot was his home! _I have every right to defend it, as much of a right as he does!_ Daegal thought, his mind still reeling from the stern lecture Arthur had given him. Daegal had remained silent only as a sign of respect for Arthur.

He intended to give Merlin a piece of his mind about it later, preferably after the battle, but Daegal was on his way to the stables now. Arthur already had gone with Gwen (And why in all the world was Gwen allowed to go but not him?) and most of the Knights. Daegal needed Sunshine. His horse would aid him well.

The final battle, the end of a war and Arthur wanted him to stay here in the Citadel, with lazy council members? When even Gaius was going? Over his dead…

"I thought you've been forbidden from leaving the castle," a soft voice said from behind him. Daegal swung around, sword in hand, to see a smiling Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Merlin right there.

Right where he didn't want them to be. Caught, the young ward put his sword away, feeling clumsy and heavy in his new chainmail. It was thicker than the stuff he had used in practice training with Leon and the other Knights, but still…

Daegal sighed. He was really not in the mood for another lecture right now. "I am just as responsible for the safety of this kingdom as Arthur," he replied tightly, pulling his shoulders back in an attempt to look as brave as he did not feel. After all, this was Camlann, _Camlann._

The place where the prophecies said that king Arthur was supposed to meet his end by that traitor Mordred's filthy hand. No, Daegal was not brave, and certainly not calm. He only pretended to be because… This was his _brother_, the King who had taken in a worthless forest orphan and made him into so much more. Daegal had to be there for Arthur, because Arthur had always been there for him.

"You should heed his orders, Daegal," Leon spoke up reasonably, as Daegal had expected. The Knights stood in front of him, arms crossed. Gwaine looked amused. Percival looked stern and Merlin was in the shadows, his own face hidden by obscurity.

Daegal shook his head. "Merlin never does," he pointed out, trying for a lighthearted tone.

"Merlin is a bad example," Gwaine replied, shaking his finger at him.

"We know you want to help Daegal, but this is war. It is battle, the very first you'll have been in," Percival spoke up, his light eyes sincere and stern. "You're too young to go through it," he said.

Daegal grit his teeth. "I've trained just as hard as any Knight! I can fight!" he said defensively.

"You're one of the best fighters your age I've ever seen," Leon agreed calmly. "But that does not bely the fact that you are too young for this burden. Besides, if anything happens to the King…" Leon shook his head. A Flash of alarm shot through Daegal. _No, I won't let Arthur die. _

"It won't!" he cried. "That's why I have to be there! I have to look out for him!" He said.

The Knights exchanged glances. "And what can you do, little man?" Gwaine wondered, somehow managing not to sound condescending. Daegal shuffled uncomfortably. No one but Gaius-not even Merlin-knew that he had been studying Magic. That he was in the best known condition to protect Arthur, especially since Merlin's magic was gone. No one could know about his magical abilities; not yet. " Please guys. I know I'm young, and I know Arthur forbade me to go because he thinks I'm too young but…He's my friend. I won't let him go alone, not if I can help it," he pleaded.

The Knight's hard faces softened as he knew that they would because if anyone understood what it was to never leave a man behind, it was these men. Men of the Round table, yet he could see in their eyes that he had not changed their minds. "That isn't the only reason he forbid you, you know," Merlin said softly from the background.

Everyone turned to him, slightly surprised. It was easy to forget Merlin was there sometimes, a trick that came in handy when the warlock was trying to escape notice purposefully. Merlin looked up, and in the dim light of the underground halls shadows, his eyes were solemn.

"He also did it because if you got hurt Daegal…Arthur would never forgive himself," Merlin told him. Daegal stared at the servant. What was he talking about? Merlin was the one Arthur cared for. And the Knights, and Gwen. Daegal was just…Daegal.

"I'm nothing but a ward," he mumbled.

"No," Percival argued, as the Knights turned back to him as if he had spoken blasphemy. "You aren't just a ward. You are_ Arthur's_ ward," he gestured around at the other Knights. "You are one of us," he finished.

Daegal's heart panged. Tears pricked at his eyes. _And that's why I need to go!_ "You're Prince brat," Gwaine added affectionately knuckling his hair. Leon chuckled and shook his head.

"I've known Arthur his entire life, Daegal," he said then, his speeches always being the most grandeur. "And I know that there are only a few people in this world that he would protect at all costs-even that of his own life. One was his father. The next is Gwen. And then there's you and Merlin," Daegal felt a lump grow in his throat.

"He didn't forbid Merlin to go," he croaked out, not to make anyone feel bad but because it just wasn't fair. Merlin could only do basic defensive maneuvers with a sword and yet he was always allowed to go on dangerous missions. Despite the fact that Daegal knew Merlin could take care of himself no one else knew that.

"I can't go anyway," Merlin piped in, to Daegal's shock. Merlin Emrys wasn't going to _Camlann with Arthur_? He looked up, and saw that somewhere in Merlin; there was a secret bubbling beneath the surface. He nodded imperceptibly. He didn't know what the other was doing, but it pertained to their shared mission.

"And besides," Merlin continued quickly before the Knights could gawk and demand to know why the heck not. "Like you just said," Merlin smiled. "I've never heeded any of Arthur's orders anyway. He has tried to forbid me from coming. I do anyway. He's learned better by now," Merlin's eyes twinkled at him.

Daegal crossed his arms stubbornly, poking out his bottom lip. This conversation was getting none of them anywhere. "You can't stop me," he growled, and meant it. The Knights exchanged a glance that said that they were relatively sure that they _could_, but Merlin held up a hand to halt them just as they moved forward as one. Daegal tensed.

"Wait. Let me speak to him," Merlin requested softly. The Knights exchanged a single, unreadable glance, faces dubious. "Alone?" Merlin continued, pretending not to notice. That seemed to stop the Knights in their tracks. Daegal was technically stronger than Merlin after all, but after seeing the determined glint in the servant's eye, they relented. There was not much Merlin could not do with such a look.

"See you later, little one," Leon mumbled as he walked past, about to mount and join Arthur on the long trek to Camlann.

"We'll have a party when we get back, Prince brat," Gwaine promised him with a cheeky smile as he passed.

Percival laid a silent but large hand on his shoulder. "It's for the best, little brother," and then the knights were gone, leaving only Daegal, Merlin and a torch.

Daegal crossed his arms, staring in the dim light at the contrast between them. Him, in full body armor, as elegantly dressed as a true Prince, where months earlier he had been wearing little more than rags. His red Camelot cloak flaring at his ankles, his arms and muscles hardened from training. His mind sharp from learning.

And he owed it all to this man.

The man who stood before him in servant's garb, untidy black hair and red scarf sticking out of place, as if he had run to get there. But the steely determination in his eyes gave him the look of an owl, wise, timeless, and utterly unbeatable. Daegal smiled.

"You aren't going to stop me," he guessed. Merlin shook his head, staring at Daegal much the same way as Daegal was staring at him.

"No," Merlin huffed. "I wish I could-I wish I _would_, because they're right. You're too young for this. But if there is one thing that I understand above all others, it is the need to protect a friend," Daegal grinned, relieved. He had not looked forward to fighting with Merlin about it either.

"I knew you'd understand," he breathed. Then, as another thing occurred to him, he asked "you aren't coming?" Merlin's face fell, and he shook his head slowly.

"I can be of no use without my…Abilities," Merlin replied with a half shrug that hid the pain Daegal knew he concealed inside. "I have to get them back," Merlin said. "And then I will join you at Camlann. Until then-Arthur's safety lies in your hands, Daegal," Merlin told him seriously.

Daegal cocked a brow, hoping that he looked like Gaius.

"Doesn't it always?" He teased. Merlin gave him a feeble grin and walked closer. His eyes were soft in the golden light, affectionate. He reached out, putting a hand on Daegal's shoulder.

"Look at you," he breathed. "I remember a dirty, shy boy who snuck into the kitchen that night," he muttered. Daegal blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied. Merlin chuckled softly and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, but you do. And now… Risking your neck like the best of them," Merlin's smile trembled. "Gwaine is right. I'm a bad example," he lamented.

Daegal stared at him for a moment. As if Merlin could ever be anything bad. As if Merlin could ever be anything but perfect in Daegal's eyes. He grabbed the hand on his shoulder, and squeezed. "No, you're not," he breathed. "I've only ever wanted to be just like you," he admitted.

Merlin's eyes searched his, as if he were looking for strength to take with him. Daegal stood tall, and hoped that he had enough for the both of them. He would give Merlin everything if he could.

Finally, Merlin inhaled a shaking breath and looked away, swiping at his eyes. Daegal felt his stomach clench. "Everything will turn out alright," he tried to console Merlin. "You'll see," Merlin nodded quickly.

"I know. I know it will; just….Daegal. Take care of yourself. I know you'll take care of Arthur, but also take care of yourself. I would never forgive myself if you…" Daegal squeezed the hand again.

"I promise," he swore softly. "That until you get there, Arthur will remain alive," he gave a single nod, emboldened. "And so will I," Merlin's answering grin was enough of a reward for Daegal. Merlin gave him a tender stare before gently pulling him into a hug. Daegal hugged him tightly, it was his turn to take strength.

"I'm so proud of you Daegal," Merlin murmured into his ear. "You're such a good boy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Camlann Part II:**

The battle was as bloody as Arthur had imagined it. It was as devastating-as dark as he had ever believed it could be. Even the skies seemed to have deserted the men to their fate, turning its blue eyes away from the battle and replacing it with dark clouds of doom.

_"__They say the darkest time is right before dawn,"_ he remembered once telling Merlin during the Dorocha attack on Camelot. How long go now that seemed; how scary a time. And they had made it thought together. As they always had.

Except this time.

"It can't be long then," he mumbled to himself a he struck another Saxon _invader _down with his blade. It glowed golden in the light, but a warm golden unlike Morgana's eyes. He had seen her earlier, prowling the outskirts of the battle, using her magic devilry to give the Saxon's an unfair advantage.

Not for the first time Arthur wondered how he could have ever have seen a courageous innocent girl in the wolf stalking his men, the witch who was trying to destroy the place he had once thought was as much her home as it was his. How could she have done this?

_How did she change so much?_

Arthur had to put a hold on such thoughts when he was separated from Leon. He was alone now, in this fight. And surrounded, as well. Arthur did not cease, but nor did he have to think, precisely, the sword did it for him. He had discovered that ever since the first time he had pulled it from the stone, he had had a strange…Connection to it. As if the sword fought for him, it thought out the battle for him. All he did was hold it, and let it yield itself.

It was ridiculous, but it was what he believed. He cut down another man, and heard a small groan from the outside of his vision. Without turning, he knew in his heart - a heart connected to all his people-that it belonged to that of a Camelot soldier. Racing around the corner, he saw a small crease in the cliff side. It appeared many of his subjects had died here. It was littered with the red of Camelot.

Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat. He was not alone. There was another who had heard the soldier's groan first and come. He had his back to Arthur, gently holding the dying man's hand in his own as he knelt beside him. At first, Arthur thought it was Gwaine. The mess of dark hair on his head would suggest as much, but this man was smaller than Gwaine.

"Does he live?" His voice startled the Knight, and the man swiveled around, blade raised though it trembled in his young hand. Arthur's heart dropped. "Daegal?" he gasped upon seeing the familiar features. "Arthur!" Daegal cried, rushing to his feet. Without further word, the young boy rammed into Arthur, tackling him in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you!" This child hugged more than Merlin, Arthur could swear. And what was he doing here?

"I told you to remain at the Citadel!" Arthur growled angrily, wrapping a protective arm around Daegal's shaking shoulders as his eyes scanned the area for anymore attackers.

He shouldn't be here. This was war! No place for a boy. Daegal looked up, and though his eyelashes were speckled with tears, the determination and loyalty in those eyes did not for a second waver.

He had been taking tips from Merlin apparently. Arthur was going to kill them both for their reckless selflessness! "I had to help!" Daegal replied, not at all threatened by the iron grip Arthur had on his shoulder.

Daegal's armor was speckled with blood. Arthur's rampaging heart echoed his sentiment-his _prayer-_that it was not Daegal's. Noticing where Arthur's eyes were, Daegal looked down and blanched.

"Oh," he mumbled. "No, it isn't mine," he assured Arthur. "I just had to cut through a few guys before I got here," Arthur's heart melted. He sighed and pressed Daegal's head to his chest. He remembered his first battle, it had been nowhere near as bloody as this and he still had nightmares about it. He wished Daegal were not so brave. "That's why I told you to stay," he muttered, when Daegal buried his face in his shoulder.

"But no matter. We'll talk about it later. For now, I have to get you out of here," he determined. Daegal stepped back, opening his mouth to further argue with his king (had he been taking lessons from Merlin _and_ Gwaine?) when Arthur saw a shadow move over his shoulder.

"Look out!" He pushed Daegal aside and jumped back just as a tip of a sword ghosted over his stomach. Arthur landed on his feet, stumbling backwards as his wide eyes sought out their attacker. He looked up and gasped.

_Mordred. _

The man he had once trusted with his life, the man he had once almost given everything to save, the man who had murdered his best friend's mother. The traitor. Arthur could only gawk, remembering a kind and handsome young face, eager to please and even more modest when he was praised for his pleasing.

How could this have happened? They were once friends.

"Yah!" Daegal had sprung to his feet from where Arthur had pushed him down and charged towards Mordred, who was staring at Arthur with such bitterness that it took Arthur's breath away.

Mordred turned his head slowly upon seeing Daegal coming, and the two clashed swords. Frozen, Arthur could only watch as Daegal handled himself with a talent that was admirable, and Mordred did not play with the boy as he would have expected. He gave as good as he got.

Which meant that it was only a matter of time before Daegal had to fall. It was a blasted stone jutting from the ground that tripped him. Daegal went flying to the ground, landing hard on his back. His sword tumbled from his grip. Arthur snapped out of his horrifying reverie just as Mordred raised his own sword. What was he _doing_?

"Daegal!" He screamed as Daegal raised his chin proudly, eyes snapping at Mordred defiantly as the traitor prepared to kill a mere child. Arthur ran faster than he ever had, cursing his own feet. He wouldn't get there in time. He was too far away, he would be too late, he would never forgive himself… "NO!" He screamed.

Suddenly, a shadowed character jumped down from the cliff wall skillfully and landed over Daegal protectively, sword upraised. Mordred let out a sickening sound when the sword impaled him through the stomach, his own weapon tumbling from his hand in shock. Arthur stopped in his tracks.

Daegal gasped. Merlin pushed the sword into its place firmly, staring Mordred in the eyes as the younger man grabbed his shoulder. "You…" The former Knight gasped as if he could not believe it. Merlin's eyes were harder than Arthur had ever seen them, they were frightening, angry, almost as dark as Morgana's when she looked him in the face, and it made Arthur shudder.

He never wanted to see Merlin's light and friendly eyes so…Dark ever again. He didn't realize that he had called Merlin's name until he had to inhale the breath he had exhaled. Slowly, Merlin's eyes swiveled to him. They searched Arthur's face for a moment, and in that moment, they softened.

Merlin turned back to his gasping enemy. With infinite gentleness, his best friend leaned in to whisper in Mordred's ear. "I forgive you, Mordred," Merlin said softly before yanking the sword out. Mordred glanced down at his injury, then back up at Merlin. A small, almost angelic smile of relief crossed his face, and then he fell over dead.

Merlin stood over him with his bloody sword intact. He had killed Mordred, and saved them both. _Where did he even come from?_ Arthur wondered. Daegal recovered faster than Arthur did. "Merlin!" he cried, jumping to his feet. He rammed into Merlin in an identical hug as he had given Arthur.

Merlin seemed startled by the sudden contact, but did not shy away. He placed a hand on Daegal's head, smiling. "Hey," he greeted. He sounded hoarse. "I thought you promised me you'd stay in one piece, Prince brat," he stated.

Daegal looked up, eyes twinkling. "I am in one piece!" he defended.

"Another few seconds and you wouldn't have been!" Merlin laughed, ruffling his hair playfully.

"I knew you wouldn't let that happen," Daegal told him confidently. Merlin grinned down at him.

"I'm glad you had faith in me, at least," he replied, shaking his head. Daegal shrugged.

"I always have," he reminded Merlin. Arthur cleared his throat, causing both men to jump at the abrupt noise.

"Sire!" Merlin said in relief, scrambling forward. He grabbed Arthur by the arms and shoulders, checking for injuries. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Arthur nodded numbly. "When…How…Why…?" he stammered, not quite finding the right words.

"The Saxons are in full retreat, milord," Merlin reported cheerily, ignoring his jabbering. "Sir Leon has already dispatched about three hundred men to drive the lesson home," Merlin's eyes twinkled with tears. "You did it Arthur. You saved Camelot," he whispered.

The words were like music to Arthur's ears. Everything was alright. He nearly sagged to the ground in infinite relief, but upon memory of just what he _could_ have lost that day, just what Camelot would be without them, he didn't. He only smiled. Camelot was safe…And so were they.

"No," he replied to Merlin's statement. He wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders shocking them both, and relished in the feel of their steady weight on either side of him. Goodness, holding him up. "No, _we_ did it," he corrected, pressing his forehead to theirs.

"Together."


	13. Chapter 13

**Nightmares:**

When he thinks back to his first battle, it was in flashes and bits of color and sound, light and shadow. Still, one of the most prominent things he remembers is the blood, is the need to get to Arthur Pendragon. Daegal had arrived after the fighting had already begun.

He had not thought about the battle while he rode after the armies, knowing that if he thought about it he might chicken out, and he had promised Merlin that he'd watch after Arthur. There was no honor in going back on that promise as he was riding to help. And so he had ridden straight into the battle

Somewhere in the melee he had lost Sunshine. The horse had thrown him when a torch caught fire upon the stone and created a wall of burning flames. Oh, how often Daegal had dreamed of burning.

Walking alone through the halls of the Citadel three nights after he returned home, sleepless, Daegal was beginning to understand why merlin did not want him to learn magi. Every time he smelled smoke-it reminded him of his fate. Every time he saw a hanging, he remembered the airlessness of that battle as he has plunged through. As he had killed.

Daegal slowly leaned against the cold wall. Everyone was asleep, even the servants. All of Camelot seemed tired after the final battle. Mordred was dead. Morgana was not. Merlin had his magic again, but it was still illegal.

_What good is my magic if it can't get rid of these stupid dreams? _For nightmares had kept him up, chilling, haunting nightmares of them men he had killed. His sweat had soaked through his coverlets. His tears had drenched his pillows. His sorrow had blackened his heart and he couldn't tell anyone. And he was only sixteen.

"I saved Arthur," he choked out as he slid slowly down the wall, his back pressed against the cold stone. "But not my own soul," was this how Merlin felt after he had killed for the first time to protect Arthur? When he had lost Will and Freya? Did he feel as if his heart were thudding so hard to punish him? As if his entire world was built not on the backs of a man who wanted a better world, but as a slave to the Pendragon line and name?

_Does Merlin ever wonder…What's happening to me?_

Daegal buried his face in his arms as suddenly shuddering sobs ripped through him, racking his entire body with flames of grief and shame. What good was it to be alive if he was burning anyway? Burning, burning…. Fires of fear and secrecy and stress eating away at his heart and soul. His mind. A feral protective instinct eating his conscious and cautiousness so that he no longer cared about anything but Arthur. Was he now a slave?

Daegal's thoughts shamed him. He sobbed harder, so hard that he did not notice the slim arms that had wrapped themselves around him until his sobs died down. He did not smell the crisp scent of honey suckle and lavender until his nose cleared of congestion, and the bosom his face had been pressed too until his ears caught sound of a beating heart and his skin caught attention of slim hands gently stroking his hair.

Daegal; jumped back with an exclamation of surprise.

He looked up, and in the torch light gasped in complete _humiliation_ when he saw Dapril. Dapril, who had caught him weeping in the halls like a child.

She was dishabille. Only in a thin night dress of silk, and an even thinner fur robe. Her hair was loose; its dark curls surrounding her face and making her look even more an angel… Large creamy brown eyes stared at him with sympathy and worry, Daegal looked away.

"Dapril," he hissed, hurriedly swiping away any signs of his tears. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Dapril stayed where she was, looking anxious. "I'm sorry!" She replied, sounding very much so.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. Its only I felt…Something. Like someone needed my help, and I found you. I'm sorry, Daegal," since they were close friends, he had long ago told her not to call him prince Daegal or milord. It sounded odd coming from her, but much more formal.

Daegal really wished she would be formal right now. "You shouldn't be out here this time of night," and she was barefoot as well, in the freezing halls of Camelot.

"Neither should you," Dapril replied. Her eyes softened. "I heard about what you did, how you snuck out after the king like that. It was very foolish," Daegal snorted. He was well aware. "But also very brave," Dapril added after his snort. Daegal could not bring himself to be pleased, not after what he had done.

"This is my home," he answered humbly, backing up against the wall a few feet away from her. He really did not want her here right now. Dapril did not waver. Daegal wondered if he should offer to escort her back to her rooms.

"Will he punish you for it?" Dapril asked. Daegal looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"The King," Dapril repeated. "Will he punish you for disobeying his orders?" She asked.

Daegal shrugged. "He might," though what Arthur could do was beyond him. Daegal had given the King no need to punish him as of yet, and he had heard some of the stories from Gaius and Merlin about what Uther would do when he punished Arthur… Daegal shivered at the thought of being put in the dungeons. He didn't believe Arthur would, but…

Things had changed for him. Perhaps he belonged in the dungeon. He was a murderer after all. "Was that why you were crying?" Dapril inquired timidly.

"I wasn't crying!" Daegal said.

Dapril stared at him with soulful eyes. "Then you're a coward," she stated with sureness. Daegal gawked at her. He was what? She had just got done telling him he was brave!

"It takes a brave man to cry, Daegal," Dapril informed him bluntly. "It takes a strong man to show remorse. You've never been a coward, and you've never been weak, so you were crying. Good. It might help me if you told me why," she said. Daegal stared at this girl, this girl who he cared about more than he had ever cared about anyone someone he respected more than even Merlin and Arthur, and sighed. He knew he was defeated. When she looked at him with that stubborn look so much like Gwen's he knew she had him.

"I…" He gulped and looked away. "I've killed," he finally admitted. "I keep seeing them Dapril, in my dreams, in my mind. Every minute of every day. They haunt me. I remember every face I struck down…Every man. I know it was in defense of my kingdom, I know they would have killed me if I hadn't killed them first and I know that I had no choice, but," his voice cracked. "But I_ killed_ them!" It came out as a sob. Dapril's face clouded over with something Daegal didn't want to think about. He couldn't bear it if she hated him.

"How do I accept that? How do I let that_ go_? I'm a murderer!" Daegal gasped, as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He gritted his teeth hard to prevent the sobs from leaking out, but his shoulder shook anyway.

Dapril shuffled, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You are a _peace maker_!" Dapril argued fiercely. Daegal looked up.

"If the price of peace is blood, then its too high," he shook his head woefully. "Its too high, Dapril," he mourned. Dapril gently stroked his hair.

"Shh," she muttered as sobs racked his body again. "I know it seems so now, Daegal. I know the price seems too high now," she comforted, tucking his face into her shoulder and rubbing his back soothingly. He melted into her grip, feeling as safe as if he were in his mother's embrace again.

A beautiful girl was sitting on the ground with him, at night, in the cold halls of Camelot comforting him. Daegal could hardly believe it. "But with peace comes justice, equality and fairness! With peace comes_ freedom_! The price for peace might be high, too high, but the price for all of that? For everything good in this world? That's never too high Daegal. If you fight for one thing then you fight for all of them," he sniffled, clinging to her as he shook.

He closed his eyes, hearing her heartbeat, taking comfort in it, and knew without a doubt that as Arthur had Gwen, He had Dapril. That solid foundation in a world of lies and deceit, despair and dominance. But would she still comfort him if she knew what he was? That he was a trained sorcerer? Would she even like him? The fear shot a lance through Daegal's heart. He should have listened to Merlin.

_ "…__With peace comes freedom!"_ Freedom for Merlin, freedom for him, freedom for Albion. And in that moment Daegal knew that it was worth it. It was all worth it, the pain and sorrow and confusion would all be worth it in the end because there would be peace. There is always peace in the end. Peace…And Albion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Keeper of the unicorns:**

Honestly, Daegal had no idea how in all the heck Merlin had managed to keep his head the past few years without Daegal by his side. Gaius had expressed similar sentiments before, but those times Daegal had merely written the words off as Gaius being grateful for his clandestine help, but for _the Love of Camelot,_ what now?

Merlin stuck his head into the door of Gaius's chambers, his hair frazzled and covered with sticks, leaves and all manner of forest like things after being gone for over a day and a half.

Arthur had been furious when he found out his manservant was gone, and Gaius had been equally so to discover that Merlin had left behind his back. But unlike Arthur, who merely thought Merlin was skivvying off on duties again, Gaius was pacing with worry over his own ward, hoping above hope that Merlin was not dying, bleeding or being beaten into a dying or bleeding state out there somewhere.

Which was why Daegal was sitting with him at nearly midnight waiting anxiously with Gaius for Merlin to come home when Merlin stuck his big head in the door.

When he caught sight of Daegal, he smiled, unharmed. Daegal jumped from his seat immediately, relieved beyond description.

"Merlin!" He hissed.

"Daegal," Merlin greeted breathlessly. "Is anyone else in here?" He wondered. Daegal walked towards the door. Why did Merlin look as if he were only dropping in? Was he being hunted?

"Only Gaius, Merlin-what is it?" He asked. Merlin cast another quick look around, as if seeking for any sign of an assassin before nodding and opening the door fully.

"Okay. The coast is clear, milady. Hurry," he whispered.

And as Daegal watched a cloaked young woman rushed beneath Merlin's arm and into the room just as Gaius appeared from Merlin's room where he had been tidying up. Merlin quickly shut the door, peeking out of the windows. A patrol strolled past. The young woman dropped into a chair, gasping for breath.

Daegal could not see her face past the shield of darkness her cloak provided her, but when the robe flared open at the waist, he could see an arrow sticking out of her side, bleeding profusely, She had a hand fastened to it to stop the bleeding, but so far it did nothing.

"Merlin!" Daegal exclaimed, shocked. Who was this person? She could not have been any older than Merlin, judging by her frail and untried hands.

"Merlin!" Gaius agreed just as shocked as he rushed inside.

Merlin knelt by the woman's side. "I'm fine Gaius," he said quickly, lowering his own hood. There was a sharp scratch on his left cheek, but it was only a scratch.

"Can you help her?" he asked.

"Get her unto the bed quickly," Gaius instructed, immediately changing into his physician mode. Effortlessly, Merlin picked up the woman and set her unto the patient's bed, careful of her side.

"Who _is _she?" Daegal demanded as the hood of her cloak flopped back, exposing a gorgeous young face. Unflawed porcelain skin was framed by a mass of fiery ginger hair, as glossy and vivid as liquid fire.

Pert lips, sharp nose and mystical eyes the color of thyme stared back at him deeply. There was a druid symbol on her forehead_. Why would she have it right there where everyone can see it?_ Daegal wondered, then felt a bit of respect for this foolish woman. She would not hide who she was.

"Lady Gedref, keeper of the unicorns," Merlin explained, shuffling out of the way of Gaius. Daegal grabbed the herbs he was sure that Gaius would need to slow the bleeding. "Otherwise known as Ramara," he said.

The woman hissed as Gaius gently pressed down upon her wound. "Merlin!" she cried, eyes flashing.

"It is alright, Ramara," Merlin assuaged her. "You're among friends now. No harm will come to you here, that I can promise you," he vowed.

"This is going to hurt, my lady," Gaius warned, as he put a hand on the arrow butt. Ramara nodded and shut her eyes.

"Do what you can, my friend," she replied tightly. Gaius yanked, and the woman grunted but did not scream. She opened her tear filled eyes, face having gone red. Merlin knelt at her side and took her hand.

She gave him a tremulous smile. "We sure showed them, Emrys," she whispered as Gaius treated the rest of the wound.

Merlin nodded, smiling. For the first time, Daegal saw the weariness in his batte had he fought? "We did. But it isn't over yet," he reminded her.

"_What_ isn't over?" Daegal asked.

"I thought the keeper of the unicorns was a man," Gaius also stated.

"It is a talent passed down from parent to child upon the parent's death," Ramara closed her eyes in grief. "My father was killed by soldiers from Cenred's lands. My mother and sisters were murdered in an ambush on our druid camp when I was young. I am now the keeper in his place," she answered.

Daegal's heart dropped for this woman. "I'm so sorry." He said.

Ramara opened her eyes and smiled at him sadly. "Don't be," she replied softly. "My father lived a long and good life. I am honored to walk in his footsteps. Cenred's men destroyed my place of birth and the home where my father kept me. He sent out a plea to Emrys," she gestured to Merlin. "He came. And now I am here, the last person to survive the siege," her brow furrowed as something occurred to her. "I should go," she began, starting to sit up.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Merlin said, pushing her back down with Gaius. "You're wounded," he pointed out.

"Those men will not stop until they find me, Merlin. You know it," Ramara gasped as she was forced back down. "They will hunt me in all the corners of the five kingdoms. I cannot risk exposing you. Morgana searches for you still," she argued. Daegal stared at her.

Here she was injured, bleeding and she was worried about Merlin? _She must be a devoted Emrys fan_, he thought glancing at Merlin, who looked even more determined to save her now.

"Let us worry about the safety of Merlin my dear," Gaius comforted her, eyes soft with compassion and sympathy as he finished bandaging her side. "For now, you rest. You are in good hands. If those men come into Camelot's borders, we'll merely hide you," Gaius chuckled lightly as he glanced at Daegal and Merlin.

"After all, such men would not dare accuse the King's trusted manservant or the king's favorite ward of harboring a sorceress, would they?" he said. Merlin and Daegal grinned ironically.

"But…" Merlin held up a hand to stay her tongue.

"Ramara, trust me on this. We're expert stow-away hiders," Daegal nodded in agreement, quite proud of this.

In the almost year he had been in Camelot he had hidden druids, trolls, fairies, slaves, sorcerer princes and even a baby dragon in his room. He was used to it by now. "We've done this before, and we'll do it again. You are the last keeper of the unicorns, a powerful remnant of the Old Religion. Albion will need you in the time to come," Merlin squeezed her hand. "And besides," he added. "Your father entrusted your care to me. I will not let his memory down. You will remain here until you are rested or until one of the guardians from Linetes can find you," he said. Daegal wondered where Linetes was, but decided it was a question for a better day. Reluctantly, Ramara nodded.

"Alright, Emrys," she sighed. "I will heed your words, but mark this: if I sense any danger coming our way, it is more imperative to the future of Albion that you live, not I," she told him seriously. Daegal could not help but laugh. The other turned to stare at him.

"I challenge _anything _to get past the Knights of the Round Table and kill Merlin! And even if death somehow manages that, it will still have to go past_ Arthur_!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Winter Festival:**

"Let the games begin!" Gwen smiled happily as Arthur's cheerful voice rang out over the entirety of Camelot, now covered in a thick layer of snow. Gwen had always loved the look of snow upon the cobblestone ground in Camelot, and she loved it especially more now, when all could enjoy it. Small stands of warm pastries and drinks had been set up around the sledding track.

From above in the balcony, Gwen laughed and clapped her hands as a group of young boys grabbed their wooden sleds, quipped with gloves and hats, and to the amusement of all within, began to sled down the hills and streets of Camelot. "I think this is possibly the best idea you've ever had, princess!" Gwaine said from behind her as Arthur sat down, a smug smile on his face as well.

He, Percival, Leon and Gaius stood there, the Knights in their armor and winter padding and Gaius with several blankets that Merlin had heaped upon his shoulders with an admonishment to_ "stay warm! I'm not drying out a Gaius icicle at dinner tonight!" _

"For once Gwaine, I agree with you," Arthur replied, taking her hand in his own. They were both layered in thick blankets, the nip in the air still managing to get to their skin, but it hardly mattered. The day was too nice to spoil.

"Why don't you all go have some fun?" Gwen inquired of the Knights.

"Who would protect you, milady?" Percival wondered confusedly when they all stared at her as if she had gone mad.

"Well, I _am_ here," Arthur pointed out dryly. This comment only seemed to strengthen the Knights conviction that she was unsafe unless they were around, much to Gwen's amusement. She giggled and kissed Arthur on the cheek to assuage his hurt feelings. The Knights were protective of their queen and sister.

"Go have fun, my faithful Knights!" She shooed them. "This is probably the one day out of this month Arthur will let you out of training!" she pointed out.

"Exactly," Arthur agreed with a chuckle. "You all will be out here ready and willing in the morning, and I don't care if it is freezing," he told them. That seemed to make up their minds for them, and without even goodbyes, the three brother Knights headed down to join the other Knights of the Round Table in an icicle joust in the courtyard below.

"This was quite a good idea Arthur. Everyone needed a day to have some fun," Gaius praised from behind them with content.

"Thank you Gaius, but really, it was Merlin's idea," Arthur replied humbly over his shoulder.

"It's Daegal's birthday today, and since he'd be embarrassed if I gave him a royal party, we decided to give Camelot one instead. He's just here for the show," Gwen smiled at her husband's cleverness. She also knew that Daegal would never have gone along with his own birthday party being so magnificent after the bloodshed of Camlann. It haunted him still.

"Where is Merlin?" Gwen wondered. Arthur shrugged. "I have no idea, but I hope Gwaine doesn't find him before he brings us our hot milk," he huffed. "I heard something about a snowball fight," he harrumphed. Gaius laughed.

"That should be interesting," he observed.

"Indeed," Gwen agreed, watching her subjects with a twinkle in her eyes. Below, Daegal and Dapril were showing the younger ones how to ski, a talent recently acquired by them. She smiled. Those two were getting along quite well. They spoke almost every day, and Dapril had even asked her father if she could stay in Camelot longer so that she and Daegal could continue corresponding.

Her father had happily agreed._ "She's never really liked any of the young men at home,"_ he had told Gwen, grinning from ear to ear when he saw how well the two got along_. "I don't care if he wants to marry her or just watch over her, he's a good friend,"_ and Gwen had agreed. They were a perfect match. There would be doves at the wedding, and roses.

"He's having a great time," she observed.

"I'm glad, as well," Arthur agreed, smiling. "He deserves a good celebration. Every boy does for his sixteenth. I'd rather make it more about_ him_ than a winter festival, but if this makes him happy, then I'll go along with it," he said.

"You'll have to Knight him soon, sire," Gaius suggested. "He's coming along well with his fighting, Merlin says. And he can do wonders with that flute of his," he pointed out.

"He's a talented boy," Gwen said proudly. Despite the fact that she had been beneath Morgana's influence (she shivered at the memory) when Daegal was made ward of the crown, she had watched him grow and train with a vigilant eye.

He reminded her of Elyan, so kind and sensitive, protective and fierce. Always following where his heart took him, even if it was after a dangerous route or trip. And for that; she loved him like a little brother or like a son. She was infinitely proud of him, and knew Arthur and Merlin were too.

"I _will _have to Knight him soon, won't I?" Arthur sighed sadly, putting his chin in his hands. "He has gotten relatively good with that sword of his-and goodness knows Merlin will probably be a girl at his ceremony and cry all over the place," he scoffed. Gwen smiled. She knew that if anything, Arthur and Merlin would be in tears of pure pride when Daegal was promoted to Knight.

"I might even have to make him heir to the throne," Arthur pondered quietly. He glanced at her as if to make sure that she did not panic, but Gwen agreed. She and Arthur had not had any children yet, perhaps it was for the best if…Besides, Daegal was more than capable. He loved Camelot as much as any of them did. He would never see it fall. He would rule the people well.

"Sorry!" she was snapped out of her reverie by Merlin, who wobbled unto the balcony with four cups of hot cider in his hands. Stopping to readjust the blankets around Gaius's shoulders with one hand, he knelt and handed Arthur and Gwen their steaming cups as well.

"Sorry," he apologized again, panting. "I had to avoid Gwaine. He's out for my blood, you know. Armed with snow balls. Didn't you order him beheaded once, Arthur?" Merlin inquired hopefully.

"Once, but I'm glad no one did it. Then he wouldn't be able to hit you with snowballs," Arthur replied with an impish grin as he took his drink. Merlin replied with a playful swat on the shoulder. Serving himself a cup of cider, he leaned against the back of Gwen's chair, watching the small competitions of ice sledding and other small activities below with happiness glowing in his eyes.

"Ramara would love this," he muttered, quiet enough for only Gwen to barely catch.

"Who's Ramara?" Gwen inquired immediately. Were both he bors getting married now?

Merlin looked down as if he had been unaware he had spoken. "Oh, Ramara? She's an old friend of mine," he replied easily, glancing at Gaius, who had gone stiff.

"You have old friends? That are_ girls_?" Arthur demanded incredulously.

"I am able to talk to girls, Arthur. Unlike our young prince. When is he going to marry Dapril?" Merlin asked, expertly switching the conversation from himself. Gwen decided not to talk about it.

If Merlin did have friends that were girls…Or a _girlfriend,_ pointedly…It was none of her business yet. She'd get it out of him later. Preferably with the help of Gwaine and a tavern. "I'm rather wondering that myself," Gaius smirked.

"He's too young to marry," Gwen stated. "He's only a boy!" She said.

"She's too young to marry, too," Arthur added. "At least officially. The entire court knows that they are friends, though. I'm sure Dapril's father won't mind if we do…" He chuckled, reaching up to pull at Merlin's jacket. "Tell me more about your girlfriend, _Mer_lin. That's an order," he commanded.

"I don't rightly give a rat's behind about your orders, sire," was Merlin's chipper response.

"Oh, come on! Who is she? Ramara, you said. I haven't heard a name like that anywhere around here," Arthur pressed, eyes twinkling.

"That's because you're a self-indulged prat. Just ask your wife," Merlin laughed.

"Gwen is on my side," Arthur informed him.

"Gwen, aren't I right?" Merlin asked. Gwen smiled.

"Listen to Merlin, Arthur," She said.

"Hey! He called me self-indulged!" Arthur sounded scandalized.

"You have a good heart to be indulged in, love," she assured him.

"Ha! See there Merlin? I have a good heart!" Arthur cried, jubilant.

"I wondered where that heart Gaius kept in a jar went. Arthur! You shouldn't take things like that!" Merlin teased sarcastically. Arthur laughed and reached out, trying to grab his friend from behind.

Merlin danced just out of his reached, taking the empty cups to refill. "Come here, idiot!" Arthur ordered, waving his hand lazily. He looked as if he wanted to swat away a fly.

Merlin chuckled. "Catch me if you can, prat man!" Merlin replied, turning. Suddenly, he stopped, gulping. "Uh, oh," he mumbled.

"Are you insulting our king again, Merlin?" The familiar voice of Sir Leon asked. She laughed. Gwen did not need to turn to know that handfuls of snowballs were aimed at Merlin.

"No!" Merlin said defensively.

"Yes!" Arthur called over his shoulder. "Fire at will, men!" he commanded.

"I_ told_ you he was a bad example, Daegal," that was Gwaine.

Daegal pretended to ponder this. "In his defense, he is a helpless servant-"

"Hey!"

"Perhaps we _should_ have mercy," Daegal considered. Gwen and Arthur exchanged glances of laughter.

"I say give it to him," Gaius voted, sipping his lukewarm cider.

"Last time I'm ever bringing_ you_ cider, Gaius," Merlin mumbled.

"Now he threatens the Court Physician! Come on, Daegal, Arthur already gave permission!" Percival encouraged to a contemplative Daegal.

"Permission?" Arthur scoffed. "I gave my blasted blessing! Fire already!" he called.

"I am s_o _putting itching powder on your side of the bed," Gwen laughed. She loved these men.

"Daegal, you like me more than these dollopheads! _Think_ about this!" Merlin beseeched.

"Well…."

Gwen waited withheld breath. So did the others. Arthur was nearly jumping in anticipation. "I thought about it. Fire!"

It was a good day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lovers Part I:**

Had Daegal thought about the implications of following Merlin after dark, he might not have done it and better yet, he wouldn't have done it with _Dapril,_ but he did not often think with her around, it just did not happen. Daegal knew this was dangerous, and never in a hundred years would he ever give Merlin up but when it came to Dapril asking what his brother did every night when he complained about Gaius complaining to him about Merlin's late night habits, well….

He could not be held accountable for being in love, could he? So that was how he and Dapril found Merlin and Ramara amongst a whole gang of Druids, dancing around a campfire. Daegal could hardly believe how idiotic an idea it was. Merlin was _right here,_ next to Camelot.

And though Arthur had pardoned the druids; that did not mean that the rest of the prejudiced kingdom had. They were far too close to the borders of Camelot for his liking, and besides, there was a strange woman dancing in the firelight with Merlin. Did it never occur to him that with the Druidic symbol on her head and her fiery red hair any passerby could consider her a demon?

_Did it ever occur to me __**not **__to bring Dapril?  
_

He gasped and turned to her as Dapril's wide eyes took in the entire scene, from the Druids playing instruments and clapping to the rhythm as couples danced around the fire, singing songs in foreign languages and humming as they swayed in tune. Daegal had never known Merlin could dance; he was far too clumsy to do anything of that nature.

Yet here he was, skipping with an arm interlocked with Ramara. He was smiling in a more care-free manner than Daegal had ever seen, and Ramara looked happier than she ever did when he visited. They were both so…Happy. Daegal's heart softened at the sight, and suddenly he was smiling too. Merlin deserved someone to be happy with._ I am never going to stop teasing him for this. _

"Isn't that the King's manservant?" Dapril gasped from next to him, crouching in the bushes. Daegal glanced at her face in the firelight and cringed.

"Yes," he admitted. It wasn't as if she had never met Merlin before. Half the time he was around them anyway, helping them to conspire a new scheme including Camelot's rare archways and old buildings.

"And he's dancing…With a woman…And druids…At night," well, when she said it that way, it sounded bad. Daegal turned to her, and gripped her hand in a sudden desperate move to get her to look away just as Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the fire roared to greater vibrancy around them. Ramara responded with a similar tactic, and the smoke billowed thickly into the air, the music became louder. What the heck were they celebrating? It would have been beautiful if it weren't illegal.

"Dapril, please," he pleaded softly, getting her to look him in the eye. "It isn't what it looks like," he said.

Dapril blinked owlishly at him. "She has magic, doesn't she?" She asked.

Daegal, for once, hated that she was so smart. "Of course not!" he cried, heart skipping a beat.

To his shock, Dapril nodded and turned back. "He really likes her," she pointed out.

"Neither of them has magic," Daegal pressed anxiously, unable to hide his fear.

Dapril smiled at him. "It is fine," she said. "When I was younger I had a nurse who could work magic…She was the sweetest old lady in all the world. She taught me a lot, more than my own mother. She was put to death for trying to wrap a birthday present for me with magic. I was only twelve," Dapril gazed into the fire sadly. "She didn't deserve to die for that," she spat.

Daegal stared at her. So she didn't think magic was evil? Dapril noticed his look, and shook her head "Magic isn't evil, Daegal," she informed him firmly. "It's like a sword. It depends on who has it. I know that. Now, does she have magic?" His silence was answer enough.

Dapril turned back to the proceedings and smiled. "You'd better keep an eye out for her, prince," she ordered, and as every order she gave him, he was helpless to disobey.

Suddenly giddy with relief because she understood-yes, she _understood_!- Daegal squeezed her hand harder. He could tell her so much more now, he could let her into depths of him that he hadn't known he needed someone to take a look inside, he didn't have to be_ alone_ anymore.

"Dapril, you should know I…" Dapril shushed him and pointed. Merlin and Ramara were walking towards them, away from the fire.

"Get down!" If Merlin caught him there, he was dead! And not only dead but smoked alive, _dead_. He and Dapril ducked, but neither of the magic-yielders had noticed them. Merlin pulled Ramara away from the fire, and the two stood a few feet away from Daegal and Dapril's hiding place, hands linked together and still breathless from laughter.

"This has been so much fun!" Ramara was saying giddily.

Merlin nodded as he stopped before her, eyes soft with gratitude and...Something more. An emotion so deep and chaste that it almost seemed too boyish for Merlin's normally grim expression. "Iseldir is a good friend," he agreed.

"I haven't felt so happy since my father died! Thank you so much, Merlin!" Daegal watched as a rare smile graced Merlin's features, and he nodded.

"My pleasure. I've never had so much fun in my life either. I haven't been this happy since_ my_ mother…" he trailed off. Ramara leaned in closer, her emerald eyes holding the world full of secrets, hinted with the gold that shined through her heart.

"You," she informed Merlin, who caught her as she leaned into his chest. "Are a brave man, Merlin Emrys," he glanced at Dapril, who was watching the proceedings with a fond smile on her face. She obviously had no idea what an Emrys was, but that was for later. Merlin shrugged, hands on her waist.

"I do what I was destined to do," he said, blushing. "Nothing more or less. But you, Ramara, I am_ so_ proud of you. You have stepped into your father's role well. I looked into the forest today while looking for herbs for Gaius. I've never seen so many unicorns! You are a legendary queen, it seems," Ramara giggled.

"I had a good teacher, Dragonlord," she said. Dapril inhaled sharply, eyes widening. Daegal flinched. _Blast it!_

"Everything you've done, you have done on your own. I didn't do anything but encourage you," Merlin argued, shaking his head.

Ramara gazed at him with boundless love in her eyes, and Daegal felt a shiver crawl up his spine. The only person he had ever seen with that amount of grace and affection in her eyes was Gwen when she looked at Arthur. Was Ramara...? Well,she had held a torch for Merlin long before this, but had that torch turned into a flame? Did Merlin feel it as well?

"You taught me to believe in myself again. You healed my heart," she corrected in a whisper, as she wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck. He cocked a Gaius like eyebrow, but did not release her either.

"Did I?" he asked. Ramara smiled and nodded. "Oh," Merlin seemed well-pleased with himself. He laughed softly. Ramara nuzzled into his shoulder. Daegal was starting to get creeped out. It was all well and fine knowing that Merlin loved someone, but seeing it was just slightly…Gag-inducing. This was the man he considered his brother, after all.

"Glad I could help. Us lasts have to stick together, after all. I'm the last dragonlord, the only Emrys hunted by Morgana and hated by destiny, the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth…" Dapril let out a squeak, all the color draining from her face.

Daegal quickly covered her mouth but shush her exclamation of shock. "Tell you later," he hissed into her ear.

"And I'm the last keeper of unicorns, the only Lady Gedref hunted by Kings and hated by men, one of the most skilled seers since Morgause… Some might say we've just been cursed," Ramara finished with a sigh. Merlin gently took her chin in between two fingers and steered her sight to meet his. Merlin's eyes burned gold in the light. Daegal really wished Merlin would hurry up and kiss her already so that he could move his leg. It was cramping.

"Being different does not make you cursed," he breathed against her lips. "It makes you special. It makes you a dove amongst wolves…My lady Gedref," he said. Ramara chuckled softly.

"I suppose you have a point, My lord Emrys," she said. "After all, I can see no reason why you're cursed. You_ are_ spectacular after all," Daegal had an objection to that. For one, he _knew_ that Merlin stole his chicken thighs_ every_ morning as if Gaius didn't feed him enough…

"You mean it?" They leaned in.

"With all my heart, all my soul, all my mind," and _finally,_ their lips touched. This was awfully gross. Dapril sighed romantically as a small tear ran down the side of Merlin's face. Daegal wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smiling. He knew how Merlin felt; he knew what it was to discover that you weren't alone anymore, and never would be again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Birds:**

"I don't know about this Arthur," Merlin said, a bit anxiously as he shuffled in place, staring at the hawk who was glaring them down with all the viciousness of a feral animal. Leon studied it inquisitively.

"He looks like he wants a snack to me, and as you often say, I am all skin and bones. He might mistake me for a mouse bone," because for the love of Camelot that was a pretty big bird that Arthur had on his blasted arm, and truthfully, it was making Merlin and all the other Knights nervous. Leon blinked just as the giant bird cocked his head, making several battle trained Knights jump out of their skins.

"I have to agree with Merlin on this one, Arthur," Daegal said from beside him. At sixteen and half, the boy was nearly as tall as Leon himself.

"What do you need a hunting bird for anyway?" Gwaine asked; dipping his head as the bird pecked at his dark curls, getting one strand in its beak. "Ouch!" he cried. Leon quickly rushed over, and with the help of Percival, managed to get Gwaine's hair_…Unstuck_ from the bird's beak, but not without a few bruises. The other Knights took one step back. Only Daegal and Merlin stayed at Arthur's side loyally, disregarding their own safety.

That was one strong bird. How was Arthur even holding him there? And why wasn't the bird trying to kill him? _Well, he is the King. Perhaps even the animals know that, _Leon tried to reason. Once, he would have counted that line of thinking as ridiculous, but he had known Arthur long enough to know that he was not the average every day King. He was special, he was _more. _

"He's not for hunting _game_, Gwaine," Arthur informed him haughtily. "I plan on using him as a messenger bird. It is getting increasingly difficult to communicate with all the villages in my kingdom. How will I know if something is wrong if they are too far away to _tell_ me? So, I will give one of these beauties," Arthur stroked the bird's thick neck. Leon watched it with a hand on his sword. "To each known village in my kingdom. I'll get daily reports on how the crops are doing, if anyone is ill, I can communicate better with my people!" he looked around, young eyes bright with enthusiasm. The others tried to grin.

"That thing will _eat _the villagers!" Merlin cried, horrified. Arthur scowled at him.

"It isn't that big, _Mer_lin," he scoffed.

"No," Daegal agreed dryly. "Its gigantic. Milord, don't you think there should be smaller birds? Ones that don't look murderous?" he wondered with more finesse than Merlin had.

Arthur cocked a brow that reminded Leon of his father when vexed. He had to smile, glad that the only things Arthur had picked up from his father were his looks of annoyance. "You're being prejudice against a bird?" He drawled.

"No," Merlin disagreed. "I'm sure he's a perfectly nice killer-bird. We're being cautious about letting your perfectly nice killer bird near innocent villagers. Why can't you use pigeons?" he asked.

Arthur let out a sound of disgust. "Pigeons cannot fly long distances, Merlin," he said.

"Then use bunny rabbits. Anything but that monstrosity. I mean, look at how big his wing is! He could smother me with that!"

Leon nodded. "I have to agree, sire," he gulped as the bird cocked his head at Merlin, looking very much like he'd love to claw his face off. Gwaine took Merlin by the shoulder, slowly easing him away. Merlin, for once, did not object. Arthur threw up his free hand.

"Then how do you suggest I speak to my people?" He demanded.

"Whisper into the wind," Merlin quipped immediately. The other Knights snickered. Leon couldn't help but smile. Merlin had always had a sort of cheeky madness to him that often came out as humor. He was an idiot, but he was their idiot. He was as good as any Knight, and they all knew it.

"Yes, because that is so going to work, _Mer_lin," Arthur sighed, running a hand across his face.

"Why not send a Knight to the villages, milord? They have to go anyway to collect taxes. Send a Knight out there in between each time to inquire after the people," Daegal suggested wisely.

Arthur shook his head. "No. I need something that _they_ can send me when they need help, not when I send someone to check up on them like an over-protective parent. I'm a servant to my people, Daegal, I need to be ready when they_ need_ me. Not when I need their taxes," Arthur turned challenging eyes to the audience. "Other than his size and looks, what is the matter with this bird?" He asked his assembly of Knights.

"He's a demon," Gwaine piped in instantly.

"He's too big for village people to handle, sire," Sir Tristan put in honestly.

"He tried to eat my hair," Gwaine continued.

"And since he is a bigger target, it will be easier for enemy kings to shoot him down," Leon said. The bird screeched at him, puffing his wings out in an exaggerated gesture to protect his honor. Leon did not back down, though he did take a step back. No way he was going to die by bird. That was the most unheroic death he had ever thought of.

"He needs constant maintenance, something less wealthy villages can't afford," Merlin, his ever expert opinion on poor villages being take into consideration.

"He looks like he knows what we're saying," Gwaine wouldn't shut up.

"How do we know how far he can fly without getting distracted?" Percival wondered.

"How do we know he isn't Morgana in disguise?" Gwaine was serious.

"Can he be trained like pigeons can be? Is it even a_ boy_?"

Arthur sighed. "Fine," he said as more and more suggestions of why _not_ to put the bird into a place full of people came up, getting more and more hysterical as time went on until Merlin just blurted:

"And sire, will you _please _just get him off your arm? It makes me nervous," and the other Knights nodded frantically.

"You all are ninnies," Arthur informed them. "This is a perfectly nice bird, but…What's he doing, then?" Leon was quite wondering that himself. The bird had suddenly begun to let out wet hacking noises as it bobbed on Arthur's arm, moving from side to side and flapping its huge wings occasionally in a sign pf panic.

"I think its hacking something up!" Gwaine said.

"What? The rats we feed it?" Daegal asked confusedly as the bird let out a final noise, holding its beak wide open. Slowly, a polka dotted tail wiggled from the thing's mouth.

Arthur's face was a mask of disgust. "What_ is_ that?" he gasped as slowly, the thing slid from the throat of the bird, slowly….slowly…

"Arthur," Merlin crept forward. "Put the bird down…" he said as hind legs hung limply from the mouth.

"Put it down _where_, _Mer_lin?" Arthur hissed, sounding a bit panicked as he gently waved his hand, trying to dispatch the bird. A long torso, fluffy and fur covered, shifted out of its place, slimy and wriggling. Whatever that thing was, it was alive.

"I don't know, just!-" Merlin's statement filtered into a breathy gasp as the animal finally dropped from the bird's beak unto the ground, hissing in pain and defense. Leon stared at the medium sized tabby cat that kept the kitchen clear of mice as the cat put his tail up and screeched at the hawk, who stared at the cat as if it were wondering where it had come from.

"It ate a cat!" Daegal cried as Merlin reached out and tried to snatch the chain securing the bird to Arthur's leather glove. His movement was not missed by the bird, who reached out immediately, and latched unto Merlin's unprotected am with his beak, crushing thin bones beneath its ambush.

"Ouch!" Merlin hollered as the bird then proceeded to pull him forward, obviously making up for its lost meal with Merlin.

_"It's eating Merlin!" _Gwaine howled in horror.

"Get it off him!" Arthur growled, as he tried to yank the bird away. He only succeeded in yanking Merlin into him, and both boys went crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs, talons, beaks and tattered clothing. "Leon!" Arthur cried out. Before Leon could move however, Daegal had surged forward, and with a battle cry worthy of the most experienced warriors, he flung himself into the fray, sword flying. It only made the bird angrier.

"Ahhh! Killer bird!" Gwaine screamed. "It'll kill us all!" his panic was really not helping matters.

"Gwaine, shut up and kill the blasted thing!" Arthur yelled furiously as he struggled to get up whilst under Merlin, who was still being attacked by the bird, and above Daegal, who was trying to get his sword arm free from beneath Arthur so that he could hack at the enraged animal.

"Ow! Ouch! Owww, stupid _bird_!" Merlin was yelling, trying to protect himself from the barrage of sharp talons and beaks.

"What should we do?" Percival asked Leon, his eyes watching all of this unfold with a morbid sort of terror. None of the Knights had moved. Bandits, Saxons, witches and monsters were all things they would protect their king and friends from if it cost them their lives, but a bird? A_ big_ bird at that?

Leon wasn't sure he was ready for this.

"Where's the cat?" he asked, looking around. "Let's give it the cat!" He shouted. The others swiveled around, searching for the cat that the bird had just thrown up.

"Just kill it!" Daegal bellowed from below.

"Hold on a minute!" Percival called as he and the others dispersed in different directions.

"Oh, don't worry, just take your time while it KILLS MERLIN!" Arthur shouted irately after them.

"Okay!" Gwaine took off towards the kitchen in search of their stray friend. Leon decided this might be a good tactic.

"Gwaine, get back here!" Daegal shouted.

"Percival, Leon, Tristan! _Knights_!" Arthur screamed as they all took off in different directions, completely terrified of the bird which would soon release Merlin and fly away, Arthur's glove hanging from its foot and leaving them all with a few scratches, bruises, and Merlin laughing hysterically at the misfortune that they get attacked by everything _including birds._

All the Knights came back except for Gwaine, who they found trembling in the kitchen, clutching the small, poorly treated cat in his arms


	18. Chapter 18

**Lovers Part II:  
** Everything was a mess. The entire world was just one big, unfair _mess._ He hated it.

Everything had been going so well a few days prior, he had been so excited, and Gaius had been beaming with pride and complete agreement as he walked around, humming, and Merlin had been, had been…. _Damn _the law!

Daegal paced back and forth outside of Arthur's personal chambers. The door was locked, muffled voices coming from inside. His mind going back to the past few days where everything had turned from awesome to horrible in the span of a few seconds.

_A knock sounded at his door. Daegal did not look up from the mountain of paperwork that he had to do. He sighed of all the things he hated about being a ward; this was at the very top of his list. _

_ "__Come in!" he called, glad of the distraction. The door opened, and Daegal grinned when he saw Merlin walk in with a ray of fruits and sweetbread._

_ "My favorite!" Daegal said excitedly as Merlin walked in, closing the door behind him. __He placed the tray by Daegal's side, ruffling his hair as he looked over his shoulder at the paperwork. _

_"Glad I don't have to do any of that," the older man teased when Daegal grabbed an apple._

_ "__Wanta trade?" Daegal inquired dryly through a mouthful of apple. _

_Merlin laughed. "Do you want to clean Arthur's dirty socks?" he asked. Daegal shuddered at the idea. _

_"No thanks," he breathed. "I'd rather not be tortured so young," Merlin laughed, and set about replacing his bed sheets._

_ "__Merlin," Daegal gulped down a piece of sweat bread. "What have I told you? I do not want you servicing me!" he said._

_ "You don't want **anyone** servicing you," Merlin pointed out calmly. _

_"Exactly! I can do it myself," he said. _

_Merlin gave him an affectionate grin, smoothing his sheets into place. "I know my prince. But it makes me feel better to do it sometimes. You have a lot on your plate, and Arthur doesn't ask so much of me anymore," he replied. Daegal narrowed his eyes at him. _

_ "__Liar," Arthur asked more of Merlin than he should, in Daegal's opinion. After all, Merlin had already been promoted to head of Serving Staff when Arthur became King, so that meant he had more people to oversee and more chores to look in after than just his own. _

_Plus he was still apprenticed to Gaius. Granted, it was not uncommon to see Merlin in Daegal's room, talking about old adventures or laughing together, Daegal cherished those times but he was aware that Merlin had work to do too. _

_ "__I can't lie. I'm an open book, remember?" Merlin muttered playfully as he fluffed out Daegal's pillows. Daegal had the feeling he was stalling for something, and was…Was Merlin trembling? _

_ "__Besides, I came here to ask you something anyway," Merlin continued calmly, avoiding Daegal's eyes._

_ Daegal took a slow savoring taste of his sweet apple and nodded. "Ask away," he replied cautiously._

_ Merlin did not look up. "What do you think of Ramara?" He wondered. _

_Daegal had a feeling he knew where this was going. _

_ "__I think she's funny, strong, stubborn, gentle, benevolent, wise and completely infatuated with you for __**some **__reason. Why?" Merlin blushed profusely. Daegal grinned. "You like her," he already knew this of course. Merlin didn't just kiss anyone, but the older boy didn't know that Daegal and Dapril had seen that. _

_ "__Very much," Merlin admitted, as he finally looked up, and in eyes that Daegal had seen tortured with the weight of having the Camelot and the future on his shoulders, there was peace. Ramara had brought it to him, at last. Daegal wanted to jump up and hug Merlin. _

_ "__Gaius said much the same thing about her. He likes her too. And well, since she and I…Well, I mean because… We do love each other," Merlin cleared his throat, his entire face was now red. _"_I want to ask her to marry me," he muttered shyly after a moment. _

_Daegal, though, he had been expecting this, still jumped out of his seat with a whoop of excitement. Wait until he told Dapril! She was so going to want to be the first lady and Daegal was going to fight Arthur and Gwaine for best man rights if it killed him! "Yes! Yes, yes and yes again! Oh, Merlin, this is great! Congratulations!" he said._

_Merlin gave him a tremulous smile. "So," he wrung his hands nervously. "You think she'll say yes?" He wondered. _

_Daegal guffawed "Merlin, she adores you! Of course she will, and heck, what girl wouldn't? You're great!" he stated. Merlin ducked his head, abashed._

_ "__Thanks Daegal," he replied thickly. He looked up, and there was a smile of genuine joy on his face. "I sort of wanted to wait and see, but…I can't anymore. I don't __**want**__ too anymore. She's amazing and I love her, but…" Merlin swayed on the tips of his toes. __"__Normally I ask Arthur on these sorts of things, but since he's never met Ramara, I was wondering…Maybe…Well, you know I can't…" he stammered, and Daegal saw that it would hurt more to ask than it would for him to answer. He smiled gently and walked over to grasp Merlin in a tight hug._

_ "__Can I get the rings for you?" There. He said it. Merlin fairly melted with relief in his embrace._

_"Thanks, Daegal," he replied in a choked whisper as he hugged him back. He stood back, grinning from ear to ear. _

_Daegal smiled at him. "I'm so glad for you, Merlin," he said, watching Merlin's tears with joy. "I promise, they'll be the best rings ever! I know a blacksmith from the rocky regions. He has the finest gold and silver in the lands! I'll get you rings set for royalty!" he promised._

_ "Won't Arthur ask?" Merlin queried worriedly. _

_ "__Yeah, but I'll leave you to tell him! And let me know when he knows because I get best man rights and I don't care what he has to say about it!" Merlin laughed._

_ "Alright, brat, we'll see how prat takes to that. I'll tell him after she says yes," Merlin suddenly grabbed him in another bone-shattering hug. __"__Daegal, I'm getting married!"_

Daegal had gotten Merlin the rings, and the shout of joy that it had wrung from Merlin had been well worth the money Daegal had spent on it. He had told Merlin that the blacksmith had done it for him as a favor, free of charge, so that Merlin would not feel obliged to pay him back. It was going to be a wedding day; Merlin shouldn't have to even worry about that!

That night, as Gaius, Dapril and Daegal waited in Gaius's chambers, Merlin took Ramara into the forest and asked her the question. The two of them had come back to Gaius's chambers in tears and smiling, hands folded neatly together. She had been wearing the silver ring that Daegal had gotten her, and Merlin had been wearing the golden one.

Gaius, Daegal and Dapril had hurdled to their feet, layering both with congratulations, teasing and sincere heartfelt enjoyment before Daegal and Dapril had gone back into the castle, Merlin had gone to bed and Ramara had gone back into her hiding place underneath the Citadel.

All had been well the night before, and then Daegal had been awakened by the sound of the alarm bell going off. He remembered that morning-was it just this morning?- when he had hopped from bed, grabbing his sword and swiftly tying his Camelot cloak unto his shoulders as he raced from the room. He had caught up with Leon just as the Knight limped from the throne room, and growled out one word _"sorceress,"_ Daegal had asked if it were Morgana and Leon shook his head.

_ "__One of her servants, probably," _he had hissed, as Daegal placed an arm around him and leaned him against the wall, ushering him to a sitting position so that Daegal could take a look at his injury_. "She led an attack on the Queen with a gang of renegade sorcerers in front of the entire court. We were lucky to get away with our lives. She's in custody now,"_ Leon groaned.

That's when Daegal had seen them dragging out a limp Ramara, her head bloodied, and gone pale.

Now, hours later, Daegal paced outside of Arthur's room. He had run to get Merlin the second he had heard, but Merlin already knew. Ramara had called for his help through mind speech when she sensed the sorcerers trying to get into the castle, but instead of waiting for Merlin to get there, Ramara had stopped them herself, and saved Gwen's life.

But all anyone saw was a sorceress chanting words of mass destruction as she practically blew up the room trying to shield Gwen and Arthur from the fire balls aimed at them. Arthur had been furious, and Percival had wasted no time in knocking Ramara unconscious while Arthur screamed the punishment loud enough for the whole world to hear. _"Death by hanging!"_

Daegal really hoped Arthur would listen to Merlin because if he didn't…No, no, no! This couldn't be happening, not when everything was going so perfectly! Unable to stand it any longer, Daegal let out a cry of frustration and was about to knock at the door when it opened of its own accord. Guinevere, her face a storm cloud of hurt, rushed from the room.

Daegal watched her go, flabbergasted. What had happened? "Now look at what you've done, you idiot!" Arthur was shouting, sounding more furious that Daegal had ever heard him. "You've hurt her feelings!" he said.

"She just doesn't understand!" That was Merlin. Daegal knew he should have closed the door, and left them to it, but he had to help. He slipped inside and shut the door behind him, leaning against it. Merlin and Arthur stood toe to toe, Emrys and Once and Future King, eyes flashing with hurt and anger.

This wasn't going well.

"Arthur, that woman _saved_ you and Gwen from those sorcerers! You'd be dead now if it weren't for her!" Merlin was yelling. Daegal glanced down. He still had on his golden ring.

"She _blew up_ the throne room, Merlin! She was in league with them. She probably only did not aim directly for us because she wanted the credit for killing us and they were in her way!" Merlin's eyes flamed, Daegal couldn't believe anyone could believe Ramara would ever try to kill them. She could be fierce when she wanted to be, but…Ramara couldn't hurt a fly!

But Arthur didn't know that. All he saw was a sorceress.

"How would you know? What do you know about Magic, or what is going through her head? Can't you at least give her a fair trial?" Merlin demanded.

"What is the matter with you Merlin? She tried to kill us in front of the entire court! They all did! Why are you _defending_ her?" Arthur screeched, his brow furrowed with such a deep and hurt confusion that it tore into Daegal's soul. The blasted lies were tearing them all apart.

"Because she's innocent! You're prosecuting her without knowing all the facts!" Merlin answered, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"What facts do we need to know? She was there, I was there, _everyone_ was there!" Arthur replied.

"Have you even asked her what happened before you had Percival knock her out?" Merlin hissed. Arthur's face fell marginally.

"I did not order that," he admitted. "I would never have one of my Knights lay a hand on a woman if he can help it, but he did what he thought he had to do to protect us," he said. Merlin exhaled slowly, obviously trying to calm himself.

"Arthur, I know how this looks-I know you're angry and afraid, but please, that woman has done _nothing_ wrong," he stated desperately.

"Even if she hasn't Merlin she's still a magic user," Daegal stood.

"What?" he hissed. Arthur swiveled around, as well as Merlin.

"Daegal?" Arthur gasped. "What are you doing in here?" he demanded. "

"Get out!" Merlin added hurriedly. _I don't want you to see this._

"You're condemning her to death because she has magic even if she tried to save you!?" Daegal cried, scandalized. Who was this man? Arthur would never…!

"She didn't try to save us, Daegal, I was there!" Arthur said again in frustration.

"Then why are you still alive?" Daegal wondered reasonably.

Arthur shrugged. "Something in her nefarious plan went wrong," he guessed.

"She had no plan, you stubborn _ass_! She's innocent!" Merlin hollered. Arthur turned back around, glaring.

"Enough. I will hear no more of this nonsense from either of you!" he commanded. Merlin ignored him. Daegal didn't care.

"Don't do this, Arthur!" Merlin yelled. "You aren't Uther! You don't kill innocent people just because they're different, it isn't _you_!" He beseeched.

Athur's azure eyes suddenly went cold as ice. "I am not killing her because she's different, and neither did my father!" Arthur hissed. "Magic users are evil, Merlin!" Daegal shut his eyes against the cold hard certainty in Arthur's voce. "It corrupts any man who touches it! It makes them mindless monsters, it makes them dangerous and I shall not allow my kingdom to fall because of it. I pardoned the druids because they keep to themselves, but she proved her vileness when she attacked _me and my wife_!" Arthur's voice had steadily been growing until it was rocking the walls.

Merlin did not back down. In fact his fists clenched. Daegal shook his head. "You don't know anything _about_ magic!" he shot back, defensively. "What do you know about what it can and can do to people?" Arthur did not even glance at him.

"I have seen it, and so has Merlin. Stay out of this Daegal," he warned. Daegal did not such thing.

"This isn't fair!" he wanted to stomp his foot. Why couldn't Arthur see?

"Listen to him, Arthur!" Merlin continued in agreement. "I _know_ that woman! She would never hurt anyone, she would never hurt people I've told her are my friends!" he cried. Daegal nodded quickly in agreement. Upon hearing that Merlin knew her, Arthur drew back, blinking.

"Y-you know her? You've told…" Arthur's eyes traveled up Merlin's lanky body and then up to meet his eyes again. "That girl," he whispered, paling. "That girl you've been so secretive about. That's her, isn't it? No wonder I've never heard her name before, she's a sorceress!" he barked, a new kind of hurt kindling in his eyes. Merlin tipped his chin proudly.

"I love her," he declared. Arthur seemed even more shocked by this announcement than he had been by the fact that Merlin knew a sorceress. He flinched, as if someone had physically struck him. He gazed deeply into Merlin's eyes for an uncountable amount of time, measuring something. Finally, when Daegal's heart was about to burst, Arthur sighed.

"You do love her," whispered the King brokenly.

Merlin nodded. "She's good Arthur," he said, reaching out to put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, but Arthur stepped back as if Merlin were made of fire. Merlin gawked at him.

"She's been _using_ you, Merlin,"' Arthur growled. He clenched his fists. "She's been using you to get closer to all of us! Don't you see? She planned this from the beginning! She's using you!" He accused. Merlin stared at Arthur as if he were a madman.

"That isn't true!" he gasped. "She loves me, Arthur! I love her! Will you just listen for once, you prat?" he demanded.

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin, I _know _how hard this must be; I know what it is to be betrayed by the one you love. It is alright," he stepped forward and took Merlin by the shoulders, gently serious. "I don't blame you, but you must accept the consequences for her actions…" Well, this was just great. Now Arthur was making up theories. The stubborn pompous idiot!

"Ramara would never hurt Merlin!" Daegal shouted Arthur blinked at him.

"You knew her too?" he demanded. Daegal nodded.

"She's a good person, Arthur, you can't…" A stern look from Merlin cut off the rest of his sentence. He did not want Daegal getting blamed for this either.

"I am the King," Arthur said strongly, nonplussed by their words. He let his hands drop to his sides. "And that sorceress has committed a capital crime and must be punished," he asserted. He looked at Merlin. "She was using you, old friend," he tried to convince Merlin compassionately. Merlin's eyes were filled with tears.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that anyone could love me?" he demanded in a trembling voice. "Why can't you just let me be happy, Arthur? After all I've done for you, I want a second-a _moment_-to myself where I can be happy, is that too much to ask?" His voice cracked.

"Merlin," Arthur shook his head slowly, as if to shake off the words. "You can be happy, I _want _you to be! But this woman is a traitor and a liar! She _never_ loved you…" Merlin covered his ears. "Shut up!" he screamed, as if Arthur were physically causing him agony. "It isn't true! Please, Arthur, let her go," he pleaded again, lowering his hands.

Tears streamed down his face, Daegal watched, awestruck. All the peace he had seen in Merlin's eyes was gone now, replaced by a trembling thread of sanity. He couldn't lose her like this, Daegal would never see it happen! "You know I can't do that, Merlin," Arthur replied stonily.

Merlin stared at him as if his heart had left residence. "Not even for us?" Daegal gasped, not realizing he was sobbing until he tasted salt in his mouth.

"The one great cannot come before the greater good, Daegal," Arthur said, and his eyes were hard towards their suffering, he was the king now, no longer their happy-go-lucky brother. No longer their King prat, but King Arthur. Daegal looked to Merlin. What could they_ do_? Merlin had one more tactic, and it showed on his lifeless face as he sunk to one knee before Arthur. Daegal reeled backwards. Arthur did as well, as if Merlin would burn him.

"Sire," Merlin said, and he sounded as if he hated himself for doing this and Arthur for forcing this upon him. "I _beg_ you, don't you remember when Uther sentenced Gwen to die for sorcery? Don't you remember how you felt? Would you wish such pain upon me?" he asked softly. Arthur was pale-faced, as if Merlin's pain were affecting him. He shook his head disbelievingly.

"Merlin, get up," he said, but Merlin did not obey. Merlin, who had never bowed before anyone, lowered himself below _anyone, _who had never, ever called him sire in such an ancillary way. Merlin Emrys, who had never acted as a servant because he had always known that he was so much more, that Arthur didn't _need_ a servant but so much more, was bowing. He was begging, and it terrified them both.

"Merlin, I'd never hurt you purposefully. Surely you know that…" Arthur stammered.

"Then why?" Merlin gasped looking up, there were tears running down his cheeks. "Why won't you just let her go?" he pleaded.

"I cannot let her go to hurt more innocent people just because you still have feelings for her!" Arthur cried helplessly.

"When Gwen was being controlled by Morgana you didn't kill her for treason!" Merlin pointed out.

Arthur bristled. "She _was_ innocent," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"So is Ramara!" Daegal shouted.

"No," Arthur groaned tiredly. "No, she isn't. She has been using you, Merlin, and for that I am deeply sorry, but my mind is set. She dies at dawn," Daegal let out a sob of frustration. Merlin stared at Arthur emptily.

"You _don't _want me to be happy," he marveled quietly. "You can't stand the idea of it, can you? That I can possibly be just as loyal to someone else as I can be to you. You can't stand to think that I would beg for the life of a magic-yielder and yet I never bowed to your might before. Is that it, Arthur? Is that why you're breaking my heart?" He whispered.

Arthur turned away. "This conversation is over," he growled.

"And now you're too much of a coward to tell me to my face!" Merlin shouted, surging to his feet. Arthur did not stop or look back as he headed towards the door Daegal was pressed up against.

"Don't forget who is your king, Merlin," Arthur replied warningly. At those words, Daegal looked up, and suddenly in Merlin's tear filled eyes something broke. Something very, very important, that had held the weight of the world, of the future world, and the weight had crushed him. Daegal closed his eyes, preparing for the onslaught of pain.

"You are no king of _mine_!" Merlin screamed. Arthur stopped as if he had been hit with an arrow. Daegal sobbed and sank into a ball. No, this couldn't be happening. They were best friends. The three of them were brothers. It wasn't _fair._

"What?" Arthur hissed.

"You heard me," Merlin's chest was heaving with soft sobs. "I have given everything, Arthur. _Everything_ to be at your side, to fight with you. I have given my soul to be your servant and now… You turn against me? _Me_, Arthur Pendragon? You would rip out the heart I gave to _your_ care and shred it into pieces because of your damned prejudice?!" Daegal saw Arthur tremble.

Merlin closed his eyes and sniffled as if he couldn't face them anymore. "Well, fine. Fine. I don't blame you, sire. It was my fault for thinking you cared," Merlin opened his eyes. "It is _my _fault," he repeated softly.

Daegal stared at Arthur, who though he was not looking at Merlin, was the very mask of agony. Arthur tipped his head up, as if searching for the sun's cool rays to give him strength and warmth, but there was no sun. He drew in a shuddering breath, and turned around. Merlin stayed where he was, heartbroken, defeated, so very, very sad. Daegal's heart ached.

He gasped for breath, trying to call Arthur back when the king began to walk, slowly at first, as if he were wading through water, and then with growing speed towards Merlin. What would he do? Throw Merlin in prison? Execute him then and there? Hit him? All these possibilities and more flashed through Daegal's head, and he knew Merlin was thinking the same, but the servant merely stood where he was, submitting himself to Arthur's judgment because no matter what he said, he was _destined_ to be Arthur's servant.

Just as Arthur came close enough to strike however, he turned and walked to the side of his bed, where the dresser was. Slowly, Arthur opened one of the small compartment doors and dug around inside, eyes soft and sorrowful. Daegal and Merlin watched him silently, confused. Eventually, Arthur found what he was looking for and pulled it out.

It was the key to the dungeons.

Daegal gasped as Arthur then walked over to Merlin and numbly placed it in his hand. Merlin looked up, shock written clearly on his face. Arthur avoided his eyes. "Take it," Arthur mumbled sincerely, looking up.

Tears raced down his own face, his eyes full of cracked emotion. He was scared of the consequences of what he was doing, but he was downright terrified of losing Merlin.

"You're right, Merlin. You have trusted me when I lead you into hopeless battles; you've had faith in my words even when they didn't make any sense. I don't believe she's innocent, and I dearly hope I won't regret it but if her life is the price of your friendship…Then I'll give the entire kingdom to keep it. I'll trust you as you have always trusted me," he whispered, and suddenly the sun was back and the day was alright and Daegal could breathe once more.

Merlin stared at Arthur with jeweled eyes, for Arthur's most prized possession, his most honored heart was his people, and he was putting them in danger in his mind so that Merlin would call him king and mean it the way Merlin had always meant it.

Friend. Brother. Keeper. Guardian. Other side of the coin.

It was the ultimate show of trust. "Now go," Arthur jerked his head to the door. "She has until nightfall before I ring the alarm bell and send men out to find her," and they never would, because nightfall was more than enough time for Merlin to smuggle her out of Camelot. They both knew it. Merlin's smile was wavering, but it was back. Abruptly, he threw his arms around Arthur's neck.

Arthur hugged him just as tightly, the both of them petrified because they had almost _done_ it, they had almost jumped off the cliff without the other, into unwinding darkness and misery. They had almost lost the other side of the coin, and even if Daegal was not part of that coin, he knew what a devastating tragedy that would have been not only for them but for Albion.

The future would have been lost.

"Thank you," Merlin was choking into Arthur's shoulder with utmost gratitude and respect. "Thank you, thank you, thank you sire," he whispered over and over again. Arthur exhaled slowly.

"Don't make me regret this," he said softly.

Merlin shook his head. "Never," he swore. "Never, ever, _ever,"_ he sounded so much like a child that Daegal smiled.

"Will you…? Arthur swallowed. "Will you go with her?" Merlin shook his head, still clinging to Arthur tightly.

"One day," he said softly. "But not today. Not while you still need me, my prat," and Arthur let out a breath of relief.

He squeezed the back of Merlin's head. "Thank you," he whispered into his ear. "Thank you my Merlin."


	19. Chapter 19

**Knights:**

Gwaine's idea of a congratulations party should have been less of a surprise to him, but Daegal had liked to try to find room for a second opinion in his head; unfortunately it had been Gwen's, and she had been dead set that Gwaine would never take him to a tavern to celebrate his knighting.

_Why_ had he listened to Gwen?

Now Gwaine was outrageously drunk, along with most of the tavern's occupants including the tavern owner, and the other Knights had already left or were hanging about laughing at Gwaine's expense. It had been a good day. At nearly eighteen years old, Daegal was one of the youngest men to ever be Knighted, and he had certainly trained for less time than it had taken anyone else.

Sir Daegal. Knight of Camelot's Round Table. He liked the sound of it.

He set his cup of cider down before him and smiled as he watched his brothers. It was getting late and despite the festivities still happening at the Castle, he still had raining tomorrow. They all did. He wondered how Gwaine was going to do it, then decided that he probably wasn't.

Arthur was not going to be happy about that. _Oh great, _Merlin would have to soften him up a bit in the morning to make him go easy on the rest of him. Arthur always did listen to Merlin more than he ever did anyone else.

As if his thoughts had summoned them, a tall man suddenly waltzed into the room, a simple brown cloak covering his royal wear. His eyes scanned the place, taking in the drunk and sober, and his eyes narrowed with disapproval. Gwaine was really going to get it now. A second later, his companion stepped into the room, wearing his traditional servant's garb and continued in laughing.

"Hey! Where's my new Knight? Brat! Brat!" Merlin called as he led Arthur to where he knew Daegal was excitedly.

"I'm not your little brat anymore, Merlin," Daegal laughed, waving them back towards him.

"You'll always be my little brat, Sir Knight," Merlin informed him, ruffling his hair. He gazed at Daegal with fondness. "Have I told you I'm proud of you?" he inquired softly as Arthur joined them at the bar. Daegal smiled.

"You wouldn't shut up about it during my official feast," he pointed out.

"Oh," Merlin shrugged, grinning. "Well, I'm proud of you, Daegal. Between you and Arthur growing up so fast, what am I gonna do? I need new rats," he poked them in the ribs playfully. "So you'd better get going on that love-making boys! Arthur, I want a little prattling pronto, and you Sir Knight, where's my bratling jr?" he said teasingly.

There was a hint of sadness in Merlin's eyes. He missed Ramara. Both Arthur and Daegal blushed at Merlin's implication. "If we do have children, _Mer_lin, we aren't letting them anywhere near _you,"_ Arthur informed him.

"You're a bad example," Daegal snickered. Merlin pouted but did not argue in his defense. He knew he was a bad example.

"After all these years, and I am betrayed. Anyway, I'll just ask Gwen and Dapril what they think," he smirked as Daegal and Arthur glared. Why was it that every woman was just naturally _always_ on Merlin's side?

"Bootlicker," Arthur mumbled to Daegal when Merlin turned to look at Gwaine dancing on a table. Daegal chuckled and nodded.

"Should we stop Gwaine?" Merlin wondered.

"Why? He's hilarious," Daegal said when Gwaine fell off the table sloppily, his shirt having been removed by…Whomever. Daegal really didn't want to think about it.

"He's going to get an earful if he arrives late to practice tomorrow," Arthur grumbled.

Merlin smiled. "I'll wake him up," he volunteered cheerily. "He doesn't hit me. I'll just get a little bit of syrup and pour it into that nice hair of his…" He contemplated. Daegal laughed and shoved Merlin playfully.

"Horrible man! Did you hear what this scalawag is planning on doing to our brother Knight, Arthur?" He said. Arthur snorted and picked up Daegal's glass contemptuously, downing it in one go.

"Don't use_ my_ syrup, Merlin," was Arthur's only response.

"I'll use sir Victor's," Daegal's eyes lit up, as did Arthur's.

"Disgusting man," Arthur mumbled. "I can't stand his face half the time, much less his voice or his syrup or anything about him really. I should order him beheaded," he stated casually.

"On the grounds of being annoying?" Daegal inquired.

"On grounds of being on good terms with my servant. He seems to_ like_ Merlin, or he's just saying that to make me angry," Arthur said. Merlin wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"If he does like me, he gives me no hint milord. Frankly, I can't stand him. He smells like boar, and not the tame kind either," Merlin shivered and wrinkled his nose.

"We agree on something there," Arthur said, chuckling as Gwaine swung his hips rhythmically to the loud music. "I feel as if I should do something. They're my responsibility after all," he stated.

"Throw cold water on them," Daegal suggested callously.

"And why aren't you drunk, old friend?" Merlin wondered of him. "I remember Arthur here got completely_ tipped_ during his…Ow!" Merlin laughed when Arthur thumped him upside the head.

"What happens in Red Coal Tavern stays in red Coal Tavern, _Mer_lin," Arthur told him severely. Daegal glanced inquisitively at merlin. What had happened at the red Coal tavern? "And I was not _drunk,_ I was just… a bit…Playful, is all," Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Completely tipped," he corrected dryly. Daegal laughed and punched Merlin in the shoulder.

"I don't like getting drunk. It dulls my senses. Besides, who'd want to miss the sight of that?" he nodded towards Gwaine and Percival, who were both goners and now making very _odd_ motions with their hips upon the table. Arthur groaned. Merlin stared, entranced.

Daegal smirked. The real reason he did not want to get drunk was because his magic was unpredictable when he was so, and he couldn't risk any of the sober men in here finding out who he really was. Including Merlin, who _still _didn't know. "I would," Arthur moaned, putting his head in his hands histrionically. "Why do I allow this? Why?" He lamented. Merlin patted his back sympathetically.

"It is all for the best, milord," he assuaged him. "Gives us good blackmail material," he soothed. Daegal laughed. Now that was an idea!

"Gwaine has no shame! But Percival…" _that _might be interesting.

"What would sir Victor say?" Arthur wondered.

"Oink oink?" Daegal suggested mischievously.

Arthur gave him a peculiar look before laughing. "Shut up, brat!" Arthur laughed.

"Don't tell me what to do, prat! I'm the Prince!"

"I'm the King!"

Merlin snickered. "You both are ridiculous. By the way brat, who called for the kiss between you and Dapril?" Daegal smiled as he remembered his favorite part of tonight.

All the late nights and early mornings practicing with various weapons were made up in that one kiss, as chaste as it had been; it had been a promise for more things to come later in life. "Gwen and her father," he replied cheerily.

Merlin whistled, eyes wide. "The girl's_ father_? Oh, you know you are set now!" he joked.

"I still remember when we got you that girl," Arthur reminisced.

"_You _got me the girl?" Daegal guffawed.

"Ah, yes," Merlin chortled. "We got you the girl. Or, to be more precise, Gwaine the one without shame," he pointed to the shamelessly rocking man on the table. "Did it, but we helped didn't we prat?" He asked. Arthur played with Daegal's empty cup lazily.

"We did," he agreed.

Daegal gave them a dubious look, snatching back his cup. "Speaking of no shame…Shouldn't you two be elsewhere?" He wondered.

"Like where?" Merlin snorted. "I follow you two around everywhere," Arthur and Daegal exchanged identical grins of mischief.

"And Gwen is handling the remaining nobles. She like's diplomacy," Arthur continued.

Daegal cocked a brow at him. "Meaning you left her," he translated.

Arthur shrugged guiltily. "I'll have Merlin deliver her flowers addressed from me in the morning. She'll forgive me," he predicted, and they all knew it was true. There was no way Gwen could ever _not _forgive Arthur.

The tavern owner stumbled up to them, his eyes wide and wildly cheerful. "Anything ya want, boys?" he slurred at them.

Daegal wiped the bit of spit on his cheek away. "I'd love some new Knights," Arthur grumbled softly.

"Give us some of that concoction Gaius cooked you up last week, Marius," Merlin requested.

"What concoction?" Arthur asked when the tavern owner nodded and hurried away to get it.

"It has the taste of mead without the actual alcohol. It was quite ingenious of my old mentor, really. He meant it for Gwaine, but…" Merlin gestured to Gwaine, now outstretched upon the ground in comatose.

"Good old Gaius," Daegal laughed as three cups were set down before them.

"I commend his efforts. Remind me to ask him how he did that Merlin," Arthur agreed, grabbing a cup to sniff at it.

Merlin nodded and smiled at Daegal. "I know its been done too many times tonight, Daegal, but…" Merlin raised his glass. "To the new sir Knight," Daegal smiled as well. He had been toasted so many times tonight that his head still swam with the words, but when he raised his glass with these two it was different, it _meant more_ because these had been the men to get him where he was. He owed them everything, and knew that they would accept nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Freedom:**

"I mean _unbelievable_! Every time we leave Camelot!" Percival was saying as they rode through the forest, still gasping for breath. The horses whined and panted, trotting dully as they were led towards the lake by Merlin.

"We do seem to follow a pattern. You alright there Arthur?" Gwaine asked, putting his hands upon his knees while he gasped for breath. Arthur, who was allowing Gwen to bandage the cut on his arm, nodded, face grim.

"Those weren't ordinary bandits," he mumbled.

"They didn't fight like ordinary bandits," Leon agreed, using his water skin to pour cool water unto his face. He handed it to Gwaine, who did the same. Merlin walked back to them, exchanging a glance with Daegal as he passed. Those hadn't been ordinary bandits. The men who had attacked had been_ sorcerers_, trained assassins had attacked the small royal contraband on their way back from Annis's kingdom for peaceful negotiations.

Daegal had been able to feel the tiring spell they used on the Knights before a few tricks by Merlin had sent them scattering. That was why the others were so exhausted from a thirty second fight. He watched the forest around the lake of Avalon wonderingly, on high alert. This was a place of powerful magic, Merlin had brought him here often when they first met, to talk and listen to the sounds of good spirits as they skipped along the water's edge. Daegal knew why Merlin had brought them here. It was the safest place for them at the moment.

"I saw one's eyes," Gwen said softly as she moved aside to let Merlin see her bandaging job. He nodded approvingly, moving off to grab water skins. "They turned gold," she reported.

"Well, no wonder we're exhausted," Gwaine huffed.

"I don't like how easily they were able to ambush us," Leon said.

Daegal nodded. They were all trained and experienced Knights. Never before had they been ambushed by mere bandits. "I didn't hear a thing," he agreed.

"None of us did," Arthur straightened; his eyes on the lake. "We must get back to Camelot. Morgana could be stewing something again," he said.

"The horses need a few minutes. We ran them pretty hard," Merlin called over as he trotted back, handing them each a water skin worriedly. The Knights gulped theirs down quickly. Gwen smiled her thanks. Daegal wondered if Sunshine would be alright.

"Very well," Arthur gasped, swiping his mouth. "We'll rest here for a few moments, and then head…" The rest of his sentence turned into a gasp when Gwen screamed

"Arthur, _look out!"_ And dove for her husband, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

A second later, an arrow flashed by where Arthur's head had been a moment earlier. Daegal pulled out his sword immediately. Not two seconds later, he found himself on the ground, the sky above him spinning precariously. Groaning as nausea worked its way up his throat, Daegal looked up to see the tip of a sword aimed at his neck. His eyes widened. _The bandits! _There was a brief scuffle at the edge of his vision as the hooded man whispered an incantation above him. Daegal gasped when his sword flew out of his grip, and he was hauled to his feet by two men. With effective speed, his hands were tied behind his back and he was forced to his knees.

Daegal looked up, flabbergasted. He had _never_ been brought down so fast. _Blasted tiring spell_! It must have weakened him considerably. It very much felt like it, Daegal was as weak as a kitten. The others were in similar straits. There were six men holding Percival down, but he had a thin trickle of blood going from behind his left ear. Three men held down Leon and Gwaine, all of their hands were tied behind their backs. Gwaine struggled, muttering curses. Leon glared coldly at his captors. Gwen had not been forced to her knees, but her arms were locked in a death grip by a man on either side of her, their faces hooded. She struggled in their grasp fruitlessly, calling out Arthur's name.

Arthur himself was on his knees, gasping for breath. Before him stood a tall pale haired man.; he stared down at Arthur with something akin to pity in his eyes as Arthur struggled vainly to be released. Merlin was the only calm one in the situation. Only one man had him in hand, Merlin being the scrawniest. He watched the leader with an expression between anger and caution, eyes curious. He didn't seem all that worried.

Daegal rolled his eyes. Of course _Merlin _wasn't worried.

"Arthur Pendragon," the leader spoke calmly, regarding Arthur as if he were a curious looking animal.

"Who are you?" Arthur gasped as sweat trickled down the side of his face.

"My name is Matrious, son of Morpheus and Hilda. They were killed on a raid by your armies when I was young," Matrious's eyes flashed with hatred. "Their only crime? Having magic," he hissed.

"You're a Druid," Leon gasped.

The man shook his head. "No," he said. "The Druids are _weaklings, _but that is beyond the point. What I want is not conversation, but revenge. It will come swiftly," he said with debonair. Daegal narrowed his eyes and glanced at Merlin. Their eyes met.

_You have a plan?_ He asked with his eyes. Merlin gestured for him to wait, turning back to the leader. "Killing Arthur won't bring your parents back!" Gwen gasped from the sidelines. The man did not glance at her.

"I know," Matrious sighed sadly. "But it will save countless other lives…It will free my people. The Pendragon line must not be allowed to continue," Daegal could have rolled his eyes again if the world weren't already spinning.

Was this the speech all evil sorcerers practiced? Did they have a_ script_? "If you kill me," Arthur warned softly. "You will have all of Camelot to answer too," the man smirked.

"That is how these things work, yes. I'm willing to give my life for this cause," he replied. Daegal stared at Merlin, who looked contemplative. What was he doing? What he always did: talk.

"You'd be dying for the wrong cause you know," Merlin called.

The leader blinked, startled and turned to him. Merlin matched his gaze calmly. "What?" the sorcerer gasped.

"Revenge," Merlin continued wisely. "Is not the way you will free your people. It will only spark more violence. Innocent people will die. Good men will rise to the same 'cause' which you started, and they will be cut down. Brother will kill brother, and _no one_ will be free from the cycle of bloodshed," the leader gawked at Merlin as if he had never seen anything like him before.

"What would you know?" He spat. "You are merely a serving boy! Little more than a useless dog!" Merlin cocked a Gaius like brow, apparently not offended.

"You know I'm right, though. Don't you?" he queried thoughtfully.

"Shut up, idiot!" the man holding Merlin growled. Merlin ignored him as effectively as he ignored everyone else in his life.

"You want equality, but you kill with bias. You want justice, but you execute without trial. You want freedom, but you abuse the few liberties you have. So, instead of a hero, you'll just be remembered as a bringer of doom," Daegal smirked at the look of complete bewilderment on the man's face. It was rather odd in other's eyes to see Merlin being wise, but to Daegal it was just another part of his charm. Unfortunately, it was often an unwanted part.

Without warning, the leader delivered a hard punch to Merlin's midriff, knocking the breath from his lungs as Merlin crumpled to the ground. "Leave him alone!" Arthur roared, wriggling violently. The leader swiveled around, and there were tears of pure confusion in his eyes, Merlin had rocked him. But he hadn't changed the fool's mind peacefully as he had intended. Daegal's eyes went wide when the man pulled a sword from the scabbard at is waist and marched towards Arthur. Gwen screamed and kicked. The Knights struggled vainly, trying desperately to get to their king.

"Arthur Pendragon," Matrious hissed. "I condemn you to die!" He raised his sword. Arthur stared at the blade as his attacker advanced, unafraid. His eyes sought Daegal's, and he read the message in them.

_Take care of them._

Merlin looked up, terror in his eyes. "No, _Arthur_!" he outstretched a hand, but the man standing over him kicked him hard in the side. Daegal heard a sickening crack as Merlin's right arm bones snapped. Merlin groaned in agony, now useless. Daegal looked up. Matrious was swinging the sword down.

He worked instinctively. _"Astrice!"_ he barked, and felt the tell-tale sign of warmth flood his vein as his magic shoved the man away. The resounding gasp from everyone, including Merlin, echoed in his ears as Daegal realized what he had just done. He had used magic. In front of the King of Camelot. The bandits stared at him, eyes wide.

The one holding down Gwaine was the first to speak. "Traitor!" he yelled furiously. _Well, since everyone knows anyway._ Daegal gave them a disarming smile. Using his magic to shake off the tiring spell, Daegal pushed himself to his feet, snatching the sword of the bandit behind him as he did. He rammed an elbow into one's nose and tossed the sword at the leader, using magic to give it an extra boost.

His eyes glowed gold both times, but he had underestimated his enemy. Matrious was already on his feet. With a wave of his hand, he deflected Daegal's thrown sword, and pushed him back with magic. "Oof!" Daegal gasped when he landed against a tree, feeling the bark dig into the skin between his shoulder blades. He sank to the ground on his hands and knees, gasping for breath.

_That hurt_. The leader was stomping towards him, murder in his eyes. "Idiot child! Dare you use your pathetic magic against _me_? Dare you fight on the side of this _monster_!? Dare you…?!" the leaders outraged tirade was abruptly halted when a new voice entered the fray. It chilled Daegal to the bone.

_ "__Forbearne!" _

A ring of fire cut Daegal off from Matrious completely. The idiotic murderer jumped back with a cry of alarm. Daegal looked up to see Merlin standing there, his own golden eyes bright with protective fury and one arm cradled to his chest while the other remained outstretched. "_Both _of you?" The leader screeched; eyes wide.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered.

"Daegal?" Gwen added.

Daegal scrambled to his feet just as Merlin waved a hand, extinguishing the fire. His eyes flashed golden again. Daegal cocked his head, wondering what Merlin had done, but a second later he got his answer when the sorcerers holding down the others were suddenly yanked away from their captors by an invisible force, thrown at their leader with precise aim.

The twelve evil doers piled into one another a few feet away, cursing and yelling. Daegal hurried over to stand next to Merlin in front of the others, arm's outstretched threateningly. Daegal glanced at Arthur's horrified face as Gwen ran up and hugged him tightly, her wide eyes glued to them. They were afraid. Afraid of_ him._ Tears blurred his vision.

He turned back to the enemy, forcing himself to focus. "You!" Matrious scrambled upright, pointing at Merlin. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were wild with confusion and wariness. "You didn't use a spell!" he cried as the others behind him also jumbled to their feet.

"He doesn't _need _spells," Daegal piped up knowingly, hoping that fear of Merlin would prevent a second fight. The others seemed more curious than afraid though. They stared at Merlin as if he were some sort of animal they had never seen before, and were unsure if they should fear or not.

"Who_ are_ you?" Matrious whispered. Merlin's gaze wavered and Daegal saw an entire lifetimes of hiding his secret, of hiding _who _he was, cloud his vision. And then, as soon as the fear had come, it was banished. Everyone knew anyway. There was no more need to fear, and a greater need to assert his authority.

"The Druids call me Emrys," he replied calmly.

"That's impossible!" One of the men grunted. "Emrys is just a myth!" he glanced around at his partners, a bit uncertainly. "Right?" He asked.

Merlin's flexed one hand. His eyes were sparkling with gold tints, as bright as the fires of dragons. "Would you like to find out?" he asked softly, his voice deceptively composed, as mighty as that of a King. "Because I can guarantee you this, the next man to use magic against me will gain no mercy at my hand," Daegal shivered at the forceful tone in Merlin's voice. He wasn't joking, and they knew it.

Matrious narrowed his eyes, and Daegal had never before seen anyone who hated so much as he hated Merlin in that moment. "Our mistress Morgana has spoken of you, Emrys," he hissed. "You have been a dent in her plans for too long-she wants your head, and the head of the Pendragon. She_ will_ have Camelot," he warned in a growl. Daegal felt a shiver go up his spine, but when he looked at Merlin the fear dissipated into willful confidence.

Morgana would certainly _try,_ and she would most definitely fail. She had no idea what she was up against. She and her petty jealous magic, infused with greed and hatred was no match for Merlin, for loyalty, love and compassion. It was already a lost battle.

He laughed aloud. "Morgana can never have Camelot because she doesn't understand what it_ is_," he snorted. "She thinks Camelot is just a bunch of people she can boss around, just a lifetimes of jewels and pampering and power, but it isn't. Camelot is so much more, and until she gets that, it doesn't matter if she gets Arthur's head or Merlin's- which she won't- because even then she still wouldn't have won," he told the misguided idiots who dared challenge the supreme authority of goodness.

Merlin had been silently listening to his speech, and once Daegal was done he cocked a brow in his direction, grinning. "What he said," he stated simply. Then, turning back to the enemies, he growled his own warning. "Tell your mistress that if she wants Camelot, she's going to have to go through me. And if she wants _me,"_ a burst of magical daring momentarily took Daegal's breath away. Merlin had merely_ flexed_ the hand of his power, not even worked real magic or directed it, and the enormity made him want to fall to his knees. By the expression on the faces of Matrious and his men, they felt the same. "Then she can come and _get me_," he finished loudly. The rippling waters of Avalon roared in approval, the wind howled past giving honor. Their attackers went pale with fright. Then, with exquisite politeness, Merlin wondered "will you tell her that for me?"

Even Matrious's former self-assurance in what he was doing had faltered. Daegal saw genuine fear in his eyes when slowly, the bandit nodded and signaled to his men. Eyes stuck to Merlin's outstretched hand warily, the twelve of them sunk away into the forest to lick their wounds and tell their queen what they had seen.

Merlin waited until neither he nor Daegal could sense them anymore, and the winds of Avalon had settled into gentle breezes before he lowered his hand shakily, and set it against his other broken arm.

"Well," Daegal cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell over them then. "That was fun," he said. Merlin did not look at him, but by the way his eyes stormed, Daegal knew that he was in for it.

"I believe I forbade you from learning magic, Daegal," he said softly. Daegal shifted in place nervously. "Merlin," he said just as softly, unwilling to back down. "I just wanted to help," he said.

"Who taught you?" Daegal clamped his mouth shut stubbornly, but one glance filled with barely contained fury sent his loyalty down the drain.

"Gaius," he mumbled guiltily.

Merlin made an exasperated noise in the back of his throat. "And I suppose it never occurred to you to just trust my judgment? You could have been_ killed_ back there, Daegal," he growled. Daegal shrugged.

"You've almost been killed lots of times," he pointed out.

Merlin swiveled to face him. "That is _not_ the…" Merlin trailed off when he saw the determined look in Daegal's eyes, glowing coals of icy blue that glared into his own, and he seemed to recognize it as something that had been taught by his own hand. Gaius may have taught Daegal how to say spells and tap into hidden powers, but Merlin had taught him_ magic_… And he hadn't even known it.

Finally Merlin sighed, eyes softening. "Brat," he breathed fondly. Daegal smiled. Someone cleared their throat behind them. Daegal turned, having momentarily forgotten about the others behind them, including the King of Camelot. Merlin turned as well, and with a single movement, he had stepped in front of Daegal protectively, putting himself between him and the King.

They all stood apart, the Knights and Gwen on one side, he and Merlin on the other. Separated by a gap that should not have mattered. Titles, stereotypes, ambitions, pasts… These things had always been in the way but as Daegal had observed that this dysfunctional, untraditional family always knocked these obstacles down. He would just have to trust that they could do it again.

Merlin and Arthur stood in front of each other, light to dark, servant and master, magic and non-magic, sorcerer and warrior, King and commoner. They stared at one another with equal strength and equal conviction. Daegal felt sweat itch at the base of his neck.

Arthur spoke first. "You lied to me," his voice was quiet, furious, hurt. Merlin shook his head wearily.

"I never lied, Arthur," he breathed. "I just never told you the truth," he said. And from two years of hiding the same secret, Daegal knew that there was indeed a difference.

"Why?" Arthur snapped. Merlin stared at him as if this should have been fairly easy.

"You would have chopped my head off," he pointed out. Arthur gazed at him with shaking pupils.

His fists clenched. "I'm not sure what I would have done," he admitted at last. Merlin nodded, gulping.

"And I didn't want to put you in that position," he agreed.

Arthur's gaze shifted, from Merlin to Daegal. "And him?" He asked, jerking his head to include Daegal in the discussion. Merlin's jaw clenched.

"Let me take the blame for his sins, Arthur. He was only doing what he thought would help me," Merlin sent Daegal a look full of affection. "He's a loyal friend," he said softly.

Arthur nodded tightly, and returned to staring at Merlin expressionlessly. Merlin gazed at him with an earnest, anxious expression. "Those men were afraid of you. They said Morgana knew you," Gwaine said from behind Arthur, and this time there was no joking in his voice, and only seriousness haunted his eyes. He was just as conflicted.

Merlin's smile turned bitter-sweet. "There is a Prophecy," he began to explain with eyes that had seen the future without blinking, and a voice that had called forth angels and dragons. "That the Druids have held for thousands of years…About two men. One is named Emrys," cold drafts made the back of Daegal's neck hairs stand on end. He felt as if they were not the only ones there. Merlin had another audience.

"He is rumored to be the most powerful warlock who will ever walk the earth, destined to protect and guide the High King of Albion. He is also prophesized to be the doom and death of Morgana Pendragon. I am that man," Merlin's voice hitched when Arthur closed his eyes in disgust. "Then," Merlin swallowed. "There is the other man. The Once and Future King," recognition flared in Arthur's eyes when he opened them again. Daegal knew that Merlin would sometimes call Arthur that in jest or when he was being wise. "It is believed that the Once and Future King will unite the lands of Albion in an equitable peace and justice, he will reign over the fairest and most noble kingdom in all the known world. He will bring about a Golden Age of prosperity for everyone-magical and non-magical alike," Merlin shook his head in silent awe, admiration and sincere affection for that prophesized king lighting his eyes. "And _you_ are that man," he breathed.

The Knights gasped. Gwen's hands flew to her mouth, eyes wide, but though they acted astonished, Daegal saw that none of them were. They had all always known that Arthur was special, that he was meant for greater things.

"And people believe this?" Leon demanded dubiously.

Merlin waved at Daegal. "He does," he replied flippantly.

Daegal nodded. "There are hundreds, thousands of people who do," he replied. "The Druids for one, and the Catha, the dragons and good spirits of the world. And a great many others. Merlin has seen people die to protect this secret, many _good _people, sorcerers and not, have given their lives fighting for Albion when Merlin called them to fight," Daegal waited until Arthur's eyes flicked to him, confused and vulnerable, before finishing. "Fighting for _you_," he said firmly.

"B-but why?" Arthur stammered, returning to staring deep into Merlin's eyes. "Why would you do that?" He gasped. Merlin gave him a small half smile, his entire face a glow of unabashed love.

"Some men are born to plow fields," Merlin replied with stunning grace and eloquence. "Some were meant to be great physicians, or," he raised his brows meaningfully. "Great kings, but me? I was born to serve you Arthur. And I'm proud of that, and I wouldn't change a thing," he admitted, and the sincerity in his words made a lump rise in Daegal's throat. None of them deserved it; no one had ever deserved _him._ "Now," Merlin continued on a more Merlin-like tone.

"I also do it because when I came to Camelot, I was looking for someone to teach me to control the abilities I had been born with, and yes," he smiled at Percival's unspoken question. "I was born with magic; condemned to burn my first breathes. But when I came to Camelot Arthur, I found _so much more_ than just a mentor, I found friends," Merlin smiled at Gwen.

"And laughter," this time he spared a small chuckle, glancing towards the Knights. "And courage," Daegal felt a hand reach behind and squeeze his shoulder. Merlin's eyes sparkled. "I found a family, a home," he gestured to them all. "I had finally found my _purpose,_ and my other half, and for that reason my life and my magic are dedicated to the protection of your kingdom as it was preordained since the day we met," so there. That was basically the gist of it. Daegal could hardly believe that Merlin's entire life, all of the pain and sorrow, were for such simple reasons as those.

The whole world had almost burned _so_ many times…Just because of a prophecy.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Arthur gasped out, after a moment of silence.

"Because he's Merlin," Daegal blurted, feeling that this was a stupid question.

"I have seen magic do nothing but corrupt and kill," Arthur continued, ignoring him. Merlin shrugged.

"Perhaps you haven't been willing to open your eyes," he gazed steadily back at the king, unafraid. "I can show you," he offered quietly. "I can show you a world you've never seen before, Arthur. I will bring the beauty of magic into your life and let it make your kingdom great. It is my destiny. Do you trust me to fulfill it?" He asked. Daegal searched the faces of those behind Arthur and aw that he was only one who doubted that merlin was speaking the truth. The others looked on, admiration and gratitude shining in their eyes.

"H-how…" Arthur gulped as tears shined in his eyes tears of confusion, hurt and such horrid conflict. "How do I know if I _can_ trust you?" Merlin flinched at the question as it went to his heart, but did not back away. Instead, he only outstretched his hand, proposing it for Arthur to take.

"Look into your heart my king," he whispered. "For my soul and yours are two parts of the same whole. We are magic and sword, sacrifice and strength, wisdom and courage, Emrys and the Once and Future King. I am yours to command so long as I have breath in my body, so you tell me… Does your heart say I am worthy of your trust?" Arthur stared at Merlin for a long moment before he bowed his head, seeking the answer deep within the confines of his soul, searching for that spark which Merlin had always claimed would be there the day Arthur chose to accept it and thus finalize the bond between them.

Daegal held his breath, wondering what Arthur would say, praying that he would not forsake all that they had done for him and for Camelot, hoping that it was not too late to save the friendship of these two… _Please, please reconcile my brothers_, he hoped to Lady Avalon, who always heard his prayers about Merlin.

He was not disappointed. Daegal felt the magic of the world still, then tremble as something rippled through the everlasting Earth, and then it settled into serene balance. The two halves had been connected at last.

Sword and magic had been reunited.

A second after he had closed his eyes, Arthur let out a small gasp and opened them, head snapping up to gaze at Merlin. Merlin was grinning as well, tears flowing down his cheeks in rivers. Arthur was soundlessly sobbing, his shoulders shaking as he gripped Merlin's hand tight enough to break this one too. Merlin was sobbing just as hard, his eyes glued to Arthur as if they were the only ones on the planet, and as if this was all that mattered. Daegal could have whooped for joy. It was about _time!_

"Emrys," Arthur gasped out, as he squeezed Merlin's hand frantically. He spoke the word as if he had been speaking it all his life, but just had never noticed. "Emrys… I know. I _understand_ now," he gasped.

Merlin grinned. "I'm glad to finally introduce myself to you too, my king," he wept as Arthur pulled him into a tight hug, laughing.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time."


	21. Chapter 21

**Playing swords:**

"My King, how could you do_ this_?" Lord Cedric of one of the lands Gwen could never pronounce gasped as he gaped at Arthur as if the man had a worm suddenly crawling out of his ear.

"After all the years that your father spent trying to rid this kingdom of magic and you want to reintroduce it? After all the devilry that has been done against this Kingdom by sorcerers and you want to_ free_ them?" Another Lord spat, disgusted. Arthur stared at his nobles as a father would stare at an ignorance child, with pity and patience that only had so long.

"Yes," he replied simply, and Gwen could tell that his patience had run thin already. After almost two hours of this exact discussion, the Lords really should not have still been clarifying what they thought he meant. "It has come to my knowledge that there were a great number of sorcerers who have helped Camelot in its time of need," Arthur glanced at Daegal who sat at his left side.

Gwen, at his right, glared at the nobles who dared look between him and her, as if begging he to talk some sense into her husband. She was behind Arthur, they had to learn now. She would always be on Arthur's side.

"Only for their personal gain, I would wager!" lord Cedric roared, slamming a palm upon the table. The Other lords and council members grumbled n agreement. Gwen had a feeling that this was going to be along debate. She glanced into the corner, feeling a bit disappointed-yet glad-that Merlin was not there to witness it He had said something about being summoned by the Druid leaderfor something important to do with morgana.

_"__You let those pompous nobles yell at you about magic," _he had told them as he took an apple from Gaius and stowed it away on a pack over his shoulder. _"I have heard enough against my people these past years. Good luck,"_ and off he had gone.

"What would they have to gain from saving us?" Daegal wondered with no less exasperation than Arthur. His arms were crossed as he stared them down, trying by pure force of glowering to make his point known.

"Your trust! Trust enough to do something like _this_! Can't you see it has blinded you?" Another Noble blurted angrily. The other shouted and guffawed in agreement. Points of the past rose with increasing panic. "Don't you recall Morgana!? She was corrupted by use of magic!"

"A sorcerer killed your father!"

"The great Dragon destroyed our home!"

"The time that wicked troll enchanted your father!"

Arthur waited until the noise had died down before speaking, his hands set elegantly upon the table. He cocked on smooth, angry brow at the commotion. "I was there for all these things, yes," he replied with composure. Gwen was proud of him. She wanted to take a skillet and give these idiots a piece of her mind, personally. And Daegal, who was right there, as well! Gwen felt sorry he had to hear such things.

"So yes, I remember them. But none of you knew that there was a sorcerer working in the background of all these thing, saving us, aiding us, with no thought to himself," A soft smile graced Arthur's features. "No, that isn't correct," he said. "There have been _two _sorcerers who have shown me the error of my ways," he amended. Daegal blushed.

"We should have them killed at once!" Cedric cried instantly, face red with rage. The moment was destroyed. Arthur's face grew grave.

"Once I reveal the identity of these two honorable men, should any of you dare to lay a finger on them, you will suddenly find yourself at my sword point, and I don't intend to stop at your neck," Arthur chirped cheerily.

Gwen stifled a laugh. "Magic is like a sword," Daegal said, distracting the councilors from that veiled threat. They looked quite scandalized. "If it is in the right hands, it can be a great weapon, for protection and honor. But if it is in the wrong hands-like Morgana-then we all know the outcome," he spread his palms peacefully. "Why should we persecute all magic-users and yielders for the sins of a few?" he asked.

"Why get rid of them when they make the world so magically _beautiful_?" Gwen added her own input at last, tired of watching these hooligans run the show.

"It is hardly about beauty, my Queen," Cedric said, waving her statement away. "It is about safety. And common sense. Sorcerers aren't even _human,"_ he spat.

Arthur's jaw clenched and his eyes flared. Gwen rubbed her temples and Daegal slapped his forehead. Suddenly, the doors to the main counseling room burst open, revealing the silhouetted bodies of Sirs Leon and Gwaine. Both pairs of eyes were wide with something that Gwen had _never_ before seen in the eyesofa man from the Round Table…

Fear.

"Sire!" Leon cried; hand on his sword and face paled. He was trembling. "Merlin says to prepare the men for war! And get out here _now!"_ he yelled. Daegal stood, hand on his sword at the same time that Arthur did. Merlin said _what_? Why?

"What's happened?" Arthur demanded.

"We're under attack, sire! Its Morgana!" Leon replied as he looked down both sides of the halls, where people had begun to run and scream.

"Over the hills…In the clouds... They're everywhere! A _massive_ army!" Gwaine cried. Gwen went pale, remembering Merlin's words. It appeared Morgana had taken him up on his challenge. She was here to get him, and take Camelot with him.

_Over my dead body,_ Gwen stood and looked down at the Noblemen. "Secure your households!" she barked. "Prepare for siege!" the noblemen scrambled from their seats quickly, the current topic forgotten over the clamor of alarm that had befallen them. Arthur gave her an impressed glance.

"Leon, call forth the Knights! Gwaine, evacuate the lower town! And Daegal, find me Merlin!" he ordered as the three of them swept through the council room and out of the door. Leon and Gwaine flew down the halls their separate ways to do Arthur's bidding. Gwen hitched up her skirts. She had to see how bad it was.

"He's on the uppermost battlements sire," Daegal said, as Arthur drew his sword, storming out unto the battlements. Gwen gasped when she saw the sky. Or, what was left to see of it. The entire atmosphere had turned into an inky black as demons from some underworld descended upon Camelot, screeching and laughing uproariously as they came. And over the hills, Gwen saw fires and torches, catapults aimed for the Citadel, men marching and yelling as they came forth from the forest.

Both armies seemed to have been barred entrance by some hazy blue…_Dome_ that surrounded all of Camelot, the dome shivered with tiny blue stars, twinkling, a massive cage…And shield. She assumed Merlin had something to do with that.

It was horrifying. "This isn't good," Daegal gulped.

Percival ran up to them, panting. "Your orders, sire?" he asked Arthur.

"Where's Merlin?" Gwen interrupted before Arthur could begin battle planning.

As if her words had summoned him, a giant shadow suddenly flew over shaped mysteriously like…A dragon? It was, the great dragon to be precise, for Gwen would recognize that beats anywhere. And she would recognize the man on his back anywhere as well. Merlin held unto one of Kilgarrah's spines right behind the massive head, standing upon the dragon with as much majesty as any King.

The beast noticed them and corkscrewed a turn, landing on the tower above. Winding his large body around the tower the dragon lowered his head so that Merlin was eye level with them. Merlin's raven back hair was tousled, and his eyes glowed a vivid, terrifying gold. He was not happy.

"It is Morgana," he told Arthur when the king approached, eyes trained on the dragon. Up close, Gwen had to admit the beast was gorgeous.

"So I guessed," Arthur agreed. "I have prepared the Knights," Gwen joined Arthur. Daegal walked up without fear and parted the dragon on the nose companionably.

"Did you make that shield around us, Merlin?" Gwen asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I ordered it, but no. Druids all over the kingdom are creating that shield collectively," his eyes sparkled with pride. "They are good people. They will do as I ask for now, but that shield can't hold much longer. It takes up too much magic, more than all the Druids in the Five Kingdoms have," he explained quickly. Then, patting Kilgarrah on the flank,he added. "But I have my secret weapon here, along with a few dozen packs of Wyverns, they are on their way. Daegal," Merlin turned to their ward.

"Gaius has found a spell to get rid of those things," he pointed at the demons in the sky, battering at the shield, which had ripples of power going through it every time it was touched. Gwen wondered when it would fall, and if they would know when it did fall. "Do you think you can handle it?" He asked. Gwen looked back to see Daegal squaring his shoulders and set his jaw determinedly.

"I'll try," he said merely, with the utmost stoniest expression Gwen had ever seen from him.

Merlin nodded. "Good. Kilgarrah and I await your command, my king," he said, turning to Arthur. Arthur stared at Merlin as if he had just been asked a trick question he had no intention of answering.

Merlin grinned. "Right. I'll just do what I always do then…Everything. Have fun playing swords, milord," and without waiting for Arthur to answer, Merlin had let out a battle cry and Kilgarrah rose into the sky to fight.


End file.
